Lavender Blues
by Sunflowers37
Summary: Ketika safir biru dan permata lavender bertemu, ketika yin dan yang menemukan keseimbangan. Saat terik siang dan kelam malam berpadu pada senja, mereka mewakili saat dimana Uzumaki Naruto mengubah Hyuuga Hinata menjadi Uzumaki Hinata. [Berisi 5 prompt berbeda] [spesial for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration]
1. Ayah

**LavenderBlues**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

~Story belongs to Sunflowers37~

.

~Don't like Don't read~

Happy Reading

 _._

 _Special for NaruHina Wedding Celebration Event_

 ** _Prompt : Ayah_**

 ** _..._**

"Seperti apa rasanya akan menjadi seorang ayah?"

Pertanyaan blak-blakan itu ditujukan padanya oleh Nara Shikamaru, sahabatnya. Ia tidak langsung menjawab, oh tentu saja. Jenis pertanyaan yang menggangunya. Dalam artian bahwa ia bukan orang yang cukup cerdas untuk menjawab pertanyaan macam itu.

Ia otomatis menjadi objek tatapan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, menunggu jawabannya.

"Pertanyaan yang aneh." Sahutnya sembari tersenyum kecut. Ia tentu saja berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Haruno Sakura menggeser posisi duduknya. Manik hijau milik sang gadis berkilat antusias menatapnya. "Oh, Katakanlah. Aku juga penasaran dengan jawabanmu."

Tahan rasa penasaranmu kalau begitu, runtuknya dalam hati. Seolah membaca pikirannya, Sakura bersedekap lantas berdeham ragu, "Ayolah. Semua orang tahu bahwa kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang pertama kali menikah. Tentu saja bukan hal aneh jika kami bertanya."

Bola matanya bergerak liar. Berusaha mencari objek yang tepat untuk ia amati. Gaya bahasa yang jelas menggambarkan bahwa pemuda itu salah tingkah.

"Menurutku, menjadi orang tua terasa masih jauh di masa depan." Inuzuka Kiba ikut bersuara. Manik biru miliknya melirik Kiba tidak mengerti.

Pemuda penyuka anjing itu menghembuskan napasnya sekilas kemudian melanjutkan, "Tapi begitu melihatmu dan Hinata yang akan segera menjadi orang tua, rasanya hal itu menjadi begitu nyata."

"Benar. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakannya didepanmu –apa boleh buat untuk saat ini. Tapi tidak ada yang ingin menjadi ayah karena ia ingin. Kau paham maksudku?" Kini giliran sahabat besarnya Chouji yang ikut bicara. Pipinya yang besar membuat matanya menyipit seraya ia bicara. Terlihat menggemaskan sekalipun Akimichi Chouji sudah bukan di umur yang tepat untuk disebut menggemaskan.

Sai mengangguk membenarkan. Pemuda mantan né Anbu itu memangku dagunya di tangan, menatap dirinya dengan pandangan jauh menerawang. "Bagiku, menjadi orang tua sama halnya seperti bencana alam. Seperti gempa bumi atau petir. Tentu saja aku mengatakan itu Karena aku belum siap menjadi satu diantaranya."

Nara Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. Tangan yang dibalut kaos panjang Shinobinya terulur menyambar ocha yang ditawarkan teman satu timnya, Ino. "Rasanya kau dan Hinata menjadi jauh tapi tak begitu jauh. Untuk saat ini hal itulah yang kupikirkan."

"Ya, Tepat sekali." Ino merespon riang. "Begitu mendengar bahwa kalian berdua akan menjadi orang tua, aku sebenarnya merasa sedikit gugup. Kau tahu? Rasanya kalian berdua begitu jauh mendahuluiku dalam hidup sekalipun kalian adalah yang termuda diantara kami."

Tenten mengangguk, "Kehidupan itu begitu misterius, ya?"

Ia mengusap tengkuknya. Memandang sahabatnya bergantian. Sungguh, sebelum ini ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memerkirakan respon para sahabatnya begitu ia berencana memberitahukan mereka perihal kehamilan istrinya.

'Seperti apa rasanya akan menjadi seorang ayah?'

Ah, benar. Pertanyaan itu masih saja mengganggunya.

Seperti apa rasanya? Jangan bercanda. Ia sendiri bahkan belum bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sendiri begitu Hinata pertama kali memberitahukannya bahwa gadis –Ah, ralat. wanita– itu sedang mengandung.

Hm, mungkin ia harus kembali meminjam buku dari Sai. Pemuda itu selalu memiliki barang bagus untuk bahan belajar. Dan siapa tahu pemuda pucat itu juga memiliki buku perihal bagaimana menjadi ayah yang baik atau semacamnya.

Paling tidak itulah gagasan terbaik yang bisa dipikirkannya untuk saat ini.

.

Naruto tidak bisa menolak permintaan istrinya untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ia menyetujuinya karena ia ingat betul bahwa sang ayah mertua –Hyuuga Hiashi– dan para Hyuuga lainnya belum mengetahui perihal kehamilan Hinata.

Jalanan menjadi terlampau ramai siang itu. Konoha kini tengah memasuki bulan Maret. Tidak mengherankan melihat banyak orang membawa serta keluarganya piknik diluar untuk sekedar melakukan Hanami. Ia mungkin akan mengajak Hinata ber-hanami kapan-kapan.

Omong-omong soal Hinata, Wanita yang kini tengah berjalan disampingnya itu menatapnya dengan seulas senyum manis yang membuat Naruto merasakan hatinya mulai menghangat. Tipe senyuman yang mampu menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun. Oh, sial. Senyuman Hinata memang selalu mematikan. Mematikan yang baik tentu saja. terlebih untuk dirinya.

Naruto berdeham. Berusaha menetralkan rasa gugupnya, "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata sembari menggeleng anggun. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Ia memang bodoh, tapi setelah ia memutuskan untuk bersama dengan wanita itu, ia jadi terlampau mengenal wanita Uzumaki itu dengan baik. Karena itu, mudah baginya menilik kebohongan kecil yang di ucapkan istrinya.

"Kau tahu benar bahwa aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan jawabanmu 'kan, Hinata?"

Uzumaki Hinata meletakan telapak tangannya di depan bibir, berusaha menahan tawanya, "Sungguh tidak ada. Aku hanya…"

"Kau hanya..?" Selidik Naruto tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah. Kau menang. Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Tou-sama dan yang lain begitu kita memberitahu mereka soal kehamilanku."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Benar juga. Ia sama sekali belum memikirkannya. Bagaimana reaksi Hiashi perihal kehamilan putri sulungnya? Apakah pria tua itu akan kehilangan kontrol atas wajah datarnya? Atau bisa jadi Pak tua itu akan datang padanya kemudian menghajarnya habis-habisan sebelum memberinya ucapan selamat?

Mata birunya menyipit. Tentu saja itu bukan hal yang mustahil. Bagaimanapun, ia lah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan putri kesayangannya. Sekalipun keduanya sudah menikah, Naruto tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri sebesar itu untuk mengatakan bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi bisa secepat itu merelakan putrinya di persunting orang lain.

Mungkin ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk menerima paling tidak satu –atau dua– _juuken_ yang akan bersarang tepat di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Hinata _nee_ _-_ _sama_! Naruto _nii_ _-_ _sama_!"

Suara manis nan lantang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya membuyarkan lamunan sang _Jinchuuriki_ tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Oi! Hanabi!" Sapa Uzumaki Naruto ceria sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara.

Gadis manis dengan rambut panjang coklat itu berlari dengan langkah kecil kearah keduanya. Natsu yang merupakan pengasuh Hanabi sedari kecil mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Selamat siang. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Hanabi menghentikan larinya tepat lima langkah didepan suami-istri Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Naruto berinisiatif menjawab, "Kami baik sekali. Kuharap kau juga sama, Hanabi, Natsu-san. Omong-omong, Kami punya beberapa keperluan disini."

"Tentu saja baik. Dengan Natsu yang selalu mengomeliku, mustahil aku bisa lolos darinya." Sahut Hanabi sembari menunjuk pengasuhnya. "Dan tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu dengan _beberapa keperluan_?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam balik bertanya, "Apakah _Tou-sama_ ada?"

Hyuuga Hanabi mengerutkan hidungnya. " _Chichi-ue_? Beliau baru saja pulang dari pertemuan diplomatik dengan Klan Taketori. Sekarang ini beliau sedang beristirahat di rumah."

Hinata memertemukan maniknya dengan milik Naruto. Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Kemudian wanita Uzumaki itu menjawab, "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Hanabi adalah gadis muda yang memiliki intelejensi yang tinggi. Ia di besarkan sebagai pewaris Hyuuga untuk menggantikan kakaknya. Gelagat kakak dan kakak iparnya jelas terlihat aneh di matanya. "Baiklah, Ini semakin mencurigakan dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak bertanya. kenapa tiba-tiba saja kalian berdua ingin bertemu _Chichi-ue_? Apakah ada hal penting yang harus di sampaikan?"

Sang bungsu Hyuuga mengembangkan senyum jahilnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah sang kakak ipar, menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. "Kau tidak perlu menjawab. Biarkan aku menebaknya. Dan lagi, aura macam apa ini? Jangan katakan bahwa kau sudah membuatnya hamil?"

Uzumaki Naruto tersentak keras dengan wajah memerah. Pun begitu dengan Hinata dan Natsu. Tentu saja ketiganya malu. Mengingat Hanabi bahkan mengatakannya dengan volume suara yang membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya menoleh lantas berbisik-bisik mencurigakan.

Natsu menyentuh sebelah bahu sang bungsu Hyuuga. "Hanabi-sama! Tolong jaga privasi Hinata-sama dan suaminya. Anda sudah terlalu lancang."

Hanabi mendengus pelan. Gadis muda Hyuuga itu mengarahkan telunjuknya kedepan wajah Uzumaki Naruto. "Cih, Kalau kau memang laki-laki, seharusnya kau sudah membuatnya hamil sekarang."

"Hanabi-sama!"

"Ayolah, Natsu!"

"D-Daripada itu, lebih baik kami segera pergi menemui _Tou-sama_. Bagaimana kalau kalian juga ikut?" Naruto beryukur dengan keputusan istrinya untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia tidak bisa memastikan bahwa ia bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi menjadi tontonan publik gratis.

.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu kemari."

Suara datar itu mengambil seluruh atensinya. Uzumaki Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Menatap Hyuuga Hiashi yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga.

Ia lekas berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat –diikuti Hinata yang berposisi tepat di sampingnya. Hyuuga Hiashi berjalan mendekat, mengambil posisi duduk di depannya.

"Ada perlu apa hingga kalian berdua repot-repot datang kemari?"

Naruto meringis tertahan. Nada bicara yang digunakan ayah mertuanya membuatnya merasa bahwa ia adalah pria brengsek yang dengan lancang berusaha merebut kepunyaannya. Sejujurnya ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia sudah sering berhadapan dengan sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Dan tentu saja hal paling mengerikan yang bisa diingatnya adalah bagian dimana ia datang kemari satu tahun lalu untuk meminta kepemilikan atas Hyuuga Hinata dari tangan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi.

Oh, astaga. Ia bersumpah. Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, momen itu merupakan momen paling menegangkan yang pernah dialaminya seumur hidup –sekalipun tentu saja harus ia akui bahwa malam pengantinnya dengan Hinata juga nyaris sama menegangkannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu dan kau malah melamun. Begitu caramu bersikap kepada ayah mertuamu, Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak kecil. Bola mata birunya bergerak gelisah namun dengan keberanian yang susah payah dikumpulkannya, ia akhirnya mampu menatap lavender Hiashi yang tertuju kearahnya.

" _A-ano_.. sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang ingin kami beritahu- _dattebayo_."

Sebelah alis Hyuuga Hiashi terangkat naik. Mata birunya melirik Hinata sejenak. Wajah istrinya sudah memerah padam. Naruto bisa saja menyerang wanitanya andai ia tidak tahu diri dengan mengabaikan sang ayah mertua. Dan, tidak. Ia lebih baik untuk mencari aman.

Hinata menundukan kepalanya. " _T-Tou-sama_.. _ano.. etto_.."

"Cukup sudah ' _ano_ 'nya. Ada apa dengan kalian? Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"S-sebenarnya.." Uzumaki Naruto menelan salivanya. Menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah memilih keputusan yang benar. Safirnya menatap Hyuuga Hiashi lurus-lurus. "Dalam kurun waktu dekat ini, Kau mungkin harus menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan cucu pertamamu- _dattebayo_."

Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. "H-Hinata-san sekarang ini sedang mengandung anakku. usianya sudah menginjak tiga minggu- _ttebayo_!"

"….."

Hening sejenak.

" _Apa_?"

Dan sang _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana sepatah kata sederhana itu bisa terdengar begitu menakutkan.

 _._

Naruto tahu bahwa seorang Hyuuga Hiashi adalah tipikal pria yang tidak suka sesuatu yang sudah menjadi miliknya di ganggu. Dan putrinya mungkin ada di urutan nomor satu untuk itu. Ia bisa maklum dengan tingkah sang ayah mertua. Mungkin itulah yang disebut dengan naluri seorang ayah.

Hey, coba bayangkan. Kau memiliki seorang anak. Kau merawat dan menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwamu. Melindunginya dengan sangat baik melebihi caramu melindungi dirimu sendiri. Dan ketika anakmu dewasa, kau harus memberikan anak yang sudah kau jaga dan kau sayangi melebihi seluruh isi dunia ini kepada orang lain. Tenrdengar mudah namun sulit untuk dilakukan. Terlebih jika anakmu adalah seorang perempuan.

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. Jika kelak memiliki anak perempuan, ia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari Hiashi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya direbut darinya semudah itu.

Setelah memberitahukan sang ayah mertua perihal kehamilan istrinya, Hiashi memintanya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Untuk sesaat ia merasa heran. Namun ia tetap menurut. Ia membiarkan Hinata berbicara berdua dengan ayahnya. Bagaimanapun Hinata jauh lebih dulu memiliki ayahnya ketimbang dirinya. Jadi ia harus mengerti.

Uzumaki Naruto menyelenjorkan kakinya di teras kediaman Hyuuga. Sesekali menyapa keluarga Hyuuga lainnya yang berlalu-lalang di koridor.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama?"

Naruto menahan napas untuk beberapa saat. Ia menoleh kesamping begitu merasa seseorang mendekat kearahnya dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping kanannya.

 _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ itu ragu sejenak. Ia menelan ludah kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Hyuuga Hiashi menghela napasnya. Manik lavendernya yang tegas menatap lurus kedepan –kearah pohon Sakura. Seolah enggan menatapnya. Padahal Naruto yakin wajah tampannya jauh lebih sedap dipandang ketimbang pohon sakura yang sudah kolot itu.

"Hinata dimana?"

"Dia bersama Hanabi. Ada apa? Kau tidak suka mengobrol denganku?"

 _"Bu-Bukan seperti itu-ttebayo."_

 _"….."_

 _Hening menyelimuti._

 _'Seperti apa rasanya akan menjadi seorang ayah?'_

 _Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang hingga kini masih belum bisa di jawabnya. Mata biru milik sang tunggal Uzumaki menatap Hiashi lekat._

 _Naruto membuka mulutnya, "Ano.. Sebenarnya.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan."_

 _Ayah mertuanya tidak bergeming. Ia tidak pandai berhadapan dengan petinggi-petinggi klan Hyuuga. Ia juga tidak berniat mengenal kebiasaan atau tingkah laku satu diantanya. Namun ini pengecualian. Pria tua disampingnya bukan hanya petinggi klan biasa. Pria disampingnya adalah ayah mertuanya. Ayah dari wanita yang amat di cintainya. Dan tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut, Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Seperti apa rasanya menjadi seorang ayah?"_

 _Dahi Hyuuga Hiashi mengkerut. Ia menatap menantunya heran._

 _Uzumaki Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan ayah mertuanya balas tersenyum kikuk. "Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tadi ditanyakan Shikamaru padaku. Kau tahu, sebelum ini aku bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkannya-ttebayo."_

 _"Aku tidak benar-benar hidup dengan sosok ayah disampingku. Sejak dulu aku selalu sendirian. Beberapa tahun lalu aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa ayahku-dattebayo. Sekalipun kami sudah bertemu di medan perang, namun aku dan Tou-chan tidak banyak memiliki waktu untuk bicara. Kau tahu maksudku. Karena itu.. begitu Hinata memberitahuku untuk pertama kalinya bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang ayah.. aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak bingung._ Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa itu sosok ayah sebenarnya?

"Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Bisakah aku menjadi ayah yang baik? Apakah kelak anakku akan bangga memunyai ayah sepertiku? Seorang ayah yang notabenenya adalah seorang _Jinchuuriki_? Atau.."

"Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Naruto." Potong Hiashi. Naruto tidak bisa menangkap perubahan ekspresi apapun di wajah keriput mertuanya. Pandangan kepala klan Hyuuga itu kembali menatap lurus kedepan tanpa berniat menjawab penkataannya tadi.

Uzumaki Naruto menatap Hiashi bersungguh-sungguh. "Tidak adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku- _ttebayo_?"

"…." Tidak ada respon.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau dengar?"

Naruto menatap ayah mertuanya dengan mata disipitkan. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Terkadang orang jenius memang sulit dimengerti.

"Hinata putriku. Sejak awal anak itu lahir, tangisnya seperti lonceng malaikat. Begitu melihatnya, bulan desember hari itu kehilangan semua pesonanya di mataku. Tergantikan oleh sosok Hinata yang berada di pangkuan ibunya." Tutur Hiashi. Dengan atau tidak disadarinya, Naruto menangkap segenap kehangatan yang tiba-tiba terpancar dari mata lavender milik seorang Hyuuga Hiashi.

Oh, pembicaraan macam ini tidak sering terjadi. Hiashi adalah tipikal pria yang menutup diri. Ia tidak akan sudi menampakan emosinya dengan begitu mudah terutama pada putri-putrinya. Lantas apa alasan Hiashi berbicara dengannya seperti ini? Naruto tidak berani berandai.

"Bagiku yang sudah tua ini, cinta adalah putri-putriku. Yang tidak mampu kusebut kecuali dengan denyut. Dan selagi aku masih hidup, aku tak lelah merindukan keduanya, tak kurang pula mencintainya."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang. Haruskah ia menyela? Haruskah ia menjawab? Dilihat darimanapun, pekataan Hiashi lebih cenderung bisa diartikan sebagai penyataan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban.

Jadi.. Tidak. Naruto tidak akan menjawabnya.

Hyuuga Hiashi menegadah kelangit. Menikmati angin musim semi yang menerpa wajah tuanya dengan halus. "Bisakah benci meredahkan luka? Karena jika bisa, mulai hari dimana aku menyakiti putri sulungku, aku membenci diriku sendiri."

"Aku membangun jarak yang begitu lebar dengan Hinata disaat dimana ia membutuhkanku. Dan tanpa kusadari.. jarak yang memisahkan kami bahkan lebih dingin dari udara yang dilahirkan hujan."

"…."

"Hingga putriku bertemu denganmu."

Naruto tersentak lantas menoleh cepat. Pegangannya pada ujung jaket orangenya menguat. Hiashi mengeluarkan suara setengah mendengus setengah tertawa. "Hinata putriku yang awalnya begitu tidak percaya diri dan selalu diam tumbuh menjadi seorang _kunoichi_ yang baik dan tangguh. Itu semua karena kau bersamanya, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Itu tidak benar- _ttebayo_!" Tatapan Hiashi yang mengarah padanya membuat napasnya tercekat untuk beberapa saat. Naruto menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kembali menunduk memandangi kakinya tidak focus. "Hinata.. Sekalipun ia berkata akulah yang berperan penting dalam kehidupannya. Pada kenyataannya.. aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun."

Sekali lagi sang Jinchuuriki menoleh kearah ayah mertuanya. Sang ayah mertua menutup matanya beberapa detik kemudian berkata, "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau juga tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa. Yang paling penting adalah kenyataan bahwa kau ada dan putriku bisa melihatmu."

Manik Naruto terbelalak lebar. Ia berani bersumpah. Ekspresi wajah Hiashi melembut saat itu seiring dengan suaranya.

Angin musim semi kembali menerpanya. Beberapa kelopak sakura berjatuhan. Beberapa ada yang tepat mendarat di pangkuannya.

Jika diingat kembali. Ia pun menikahi Hinata di musim yang sama. Bulan maret, musim semi tahun lalu, ia dengan resmi menjadikan gadis Hyuuga yang paling dicintainya menjadi seorang wanita Uzumakinya. Wanita nomor satunya. Bagian lain dari jiwanya.

Ia ingat betul saat disaat dimana napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya yang bertalu lebih keras begitu pertama kali melihat Hinata dalam balutan kimono putihnya di dampingi sang ayah. Oh, sungguh. Tak ada satupun hal di dunia ini yang mampu melampaui kebahagiaannya begitu ia dan Hinata berdiri di tengah-tengah pesta. Di kelilingi sahabat serta kerabat terdekatnya.

Mengingatnya, Naruto tertawa lirih dan tersenyum lebar. Wajah ayah mertuanya mengerut dengan puas. Tangan tua milik Hiashi terangkat. Menyentuh puncak kepala Naruto sembari menutup matanya. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis yang membuat sang Jinchuuriki terpaku melihatnya.

"Hinata adalah putriku yang berharga. Dia adalah mimpiku. Mulai hari dimana kau menikahinya, kau juga menjadi bagian dari mimpiku. Kebahagiaan kalian berdua adalah impianku. Karena itu, berbahagialah, putraku."

Naruto nyaris yakin ia bisa merasakan hatinya luluh saat itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan tangan Hiashi berada diatas kepalanya. Memalingkan wajah demi menatap sang ayah mertua. "Kami pasti akan bahagia…"

"..bersama anak kami nanti." Tambahnya dengan yakin.

.

Setelah menjalani masa-masa sulit sebagai ibu hamil, akhirnya tiba hari dimana Hinata melahirkan.

Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suaminya tidak mau meninggalkan istrinya sendiri di ruang bersalin. Ia terus menggenggam jemari istrinya ketika wanita itu mengalami kontraksi.

Uzumaki Hinata pingsan berkali-kali. Kemudian ia terbangun karena rasa sakitnya. Terlampau kejam hingga Naruto merasa ingin berpaling. Lama sekali dan rasanya akan berlanjut tanpa akhir. Melihat istrinya yang berjuang keras membuatnya juga ingin pingsan.

Mungkin hatinya tidak siap. Mungkin juga ia sudah putus asa.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali menggantikan Hinata merasakan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya.

"Hinata. Kuatkan dirimu- _ttebayo_! Hinata!"

Napas wanitanya tersendat-sendat. Hinata mungkin sudah tidak mengindahkan perkataannya. Wanita Uzumaki itu hanya mampu merintih disela teriakannya dan mengapit tangan suaminya erat-erat.

Hingga suara tangis bayi mendekap telinganya. Mengenyahkan kegundahannya begitu saja, membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika itu juga.

.

"Selamat siang, Boruto. Kau begitu tampan. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Uzumaki Hinata menimang putranya dengan sayang. Wanita itu mengecup puncak hidung si bayi pelan. Berlanjut ciuman beruntun ke kedua pipinya, bibir, dahi dan daerah sekitar wajah bayi mungil itu.

Naruto diam mematung tidak jauh dari pintu. Ini kali pertamanya ia melihat putranya yang sudah dinamainya Uzumaki Boruto. Dan kini putranya tengah berada di gendongan wanitanya. Tertidur pulas di pelukan ibunya yang hangat. Melihatnya membuat ia merasa… entahlah. Kata mana yang sebaiknya ia pilih untuk mengatakannya. Terpesona? Entahlah. Ada banyak sekali kata yang menginvasi otaknya dan hingga saat ini ia masih belum menemukan pilihan kata yang tepat.

Terlebih, kini hanya mereka bertiga diruang itu. Hanya bertiga. Sebagai sebuah keluarga. Ia meringis begitu hatinya berbisik dan berkata, pantaskah ia bergabung dengan Hinata disana? Bagaimana jika Boruto akan menangis jika ia mendekat? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa memenuhi harapan Hinata padanya sebagai seorang ayah yang baik?

"Hinata.. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya sedikit canggung. Hinata berpaling padanya, menatapnya dengan mata Lavendernya yang menawan. "Kau bisa meminta apapun itu- _ttebayo_. Aku juga bisa memanggil Sakura-chan jika kau mau. Shikamaru dan yang lain juga akan berkunjung nanti."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Bibir merah muda istrinya tertarik dengan anggun. "Terima kasih. Tapi saat ini aku tidak membutuhkan apapun. Selain itu…." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap suaminya geli. "Kenapa Naruto-kun sedaritadi berdiri di depan pintu? Kenapa kau tidak mendekat kemari?"

".…"

Melihat tidak ada respon dari suaminya, Hinata melembutkan tatapannya. "Tidakkah kau ingin melihatnya? Aku yakin Boruto juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dengan langkah ragu, Naruto berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat istrinya duduk. Uzumaki Naruto menatap putranya dengan manik berbinar antusias. "Whoaa.. Dia kelihatan seperti monyet dan sangat kecil- _dattebayo_."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia menguraikan sedikit gendongannya pada sang bayi. "Dia benar-benar mirip dengamu 'kan?"

Ia mungkin terlalu terpesona dengan wajah putranya hingga yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata hanyalah sebuah anggukan.

"Apakah kau mau menimangnya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sembari tersenyum.

Pemuda dewasa Uzumaki itu menoleh kearah istrinya dengan panik. "Eh?! Tidak. Itu.." Naruto meruntuki dirinya dalam hati. Tidak bisakah ia mengatakannya dengan lebih cerdas lagi. Bagaimanapun ia harus terlihat keren di depan putranya.

Naruto berdeham. "Jika kulakukan aku takut aku akan menghancurkan kepala Boruto atau hal semacamnya- _ttebayo._ "

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Dengan setengah kikuk, Naruto mengikuti intruksi Hinata agar ia bisa menggendong putranya. Dan, voila! Dengan sukses Boruto kini sudah ada dalam gendongannya.

Mata biru Naruto berbinar kagum. Ada berbagai perasaan yang membanjiri hatinya saat ini. Putranya begitu mirip dengannya. Benar-benar seperti _kagebunshin_ nya versi mini.

"Naruto-kun.. Cobalah untuk berbicara padanya."

Naruto ragu sejenak. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun kembali tertutup sedetik kemudian. Apa yang harus di katakannya? Naruto berharap setidaknya kali ini kata-katanya bisa membuatnya terlihat keren dimata putra dan juga istrinya.

"B-Boruto.. Ini Pa–" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya tiba-tiba. Tunggu dulu. Ia sungguh harus menentukan nama panggilan untuknya saat ini. Akan ia panggil apa dirinya di depan anaknya?

Papa? _Tou-san_?

Ah, segala hal jadi rumit jika kau berhadapan dengan kondisi yang mengharuskanmu untuk memilih.

"I-ini _Tou-chan_ mu- _ttebayo_!"

Boruto yang berada di gendongannya menggeliat kecil. Seolah merespon perkataan ayahnya. Bayi mungil itu lantas membuka matanya untuk pertama kali. Biru cerminan langit milik Uzumaki Naruto bersirobok dengan manik identik milik putranya.

Melihatnya membuat Naruto tertegun.

Apa ini rasanya menjadi seorang ayah?

Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa takjubnya yang kemudian mewujudkan diri sebagai air mata yang tiba-tiba berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Uzumaki Naruto mengubah tipe senyumnya dari cengiran lebar menjadi sesuatu yang tulus dan begitu bermakna –sebuah lengkungan tipis yang berwibawa. Gambaran kebahagiaan terpatri tulus dari raut wajahnya.

"Hinata.. Menurutmu apakah Boruto tahu bahwa dunia ini juga diisi oleh kesedihan?"

Uzumaki Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menatap suaminya lekat. Sosok Naruto yang tengah menggendong putranya membuat pria yang menjadi suaminya itu berkali lipat terlihat lebih tampan di matanya.

"Gaara pernah berkata padaku bahwa seorang seorang bayi harus menangis begitu ia dilahirkan. Karena ia terlahir di dunia yang di penuhi penderitaan. Kali ini.. aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum ketika aku melihat putraku- _ttebayo_.

"Dia begitu kecil dan rapuh. Sulit di percaya bahwa sesuatu yang sangat kecil nyatanya mampu membawa begitu banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidupku." Katanya pelan.

"…."

Naruto menyentuhkan hidung mancungnya dengan milik Boruto. Tersenyum simpul. "Ini semua karena dirimu Hinata."

Hinata tersentak kecil. Ia sungguh ingin menangis namun ia coba untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Uzumaki Naruto menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Terima kasih karena sudah lahir ke dunia ini. Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sampingku. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menikahiku." Cairan bening yang sedari tadi bertahan di pelupuk mata suaminya memaksa keluar. Jatuh begitu saja di pipinya. Namun tentu saja air mata itu tidak mampu melunturkan senyuman yang kini terukir apik di wajah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Terima kasih karena kau bersedia menjadi keluargaku. Dan karena telah menjadikanku ayah dari anak ini… aku benar-benar berterima kasih."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan putihnya terangkat mengusap air yang menganak sungai di pipi suaminya. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Mendengarnya darimu membuatku ingin menangis."

Uzumaki Hinata membimbing wajah suaminya mendekat. Memertemukan dahi keduanya. Naruto membeku. Bulan purnama yang tercermin sempurna dalam mata istrinya benar-benar sebuah sumber hipnotis yang memabukan.

"Sejak dulu, sengaja kukagumi seorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, yang darinya aku belajar tentang jalan ninja, pantang menyerah, senyuman sehangat fajar, kesetiaan dan cinta tanpa batas. Semua kulakukan atas kehendakku sendiri. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu."

Naruto merasakan sebuah kehangatan luar biasa yang meluapi hati dan perasaannya. Inikah kehangatan memiliki keluarga itu?

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Ia sungguh kehabisan kata untuk menjawab. pembendaharaan katanya langsung lenyap begitu saja saat manik Hinata bersirobok dengannya.

Naruto merasa bahwa berpandangan dengan wanitanya membuatnya memiliki hasrat untuk Hinata. Ia ingin mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya dengan cara yang lain. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Maka Uzumaki Naruto memilih untuk melakukan apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini.

Diciumnya bibir wanitanya lembut. Tak peduli bahwa mungkin putranya bisa saja merasa cemburu.

Siapa peduli? Ia hanya ingin mencium wanita itu agar istrinya ini tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki cinta yang sungguhlah besar. Bukan untuk orang lain. Melainkan untuk wanitanya. Istrinya. Hinatanya.

.

 _'Seperti apa rasanya akan menjadi seorang ayah?'_

 _Jika boleh jujur, ia masih merasa kebingungan untuk menjawabnya. Seperti yang dikenal banyak orang, ia bukan tipikal orang yang bisa menyusun kata-kata yang mungkin bisa memuaskan pertanyaan orang-orang._

 _Perasaan seorang ayah menurutnya harus di rasakan untuk bisa di mengerti. Perasaan yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh dirimu sendiri. Bukan orang lain._

 _Namun satu hal yang pasti bisa ia katakan._

 _Naruto menemukannya. Akhirnya ia menemukannya. Sesuatu yang selalu ada untuknya. Sesuatu yang dibangunnya bersama Hinata. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilindungi olehnya._

 _Hal berharga yang hanya bisa dilindungi olehnya sebagai seorang suami, juga sebagai seorang ayah. Hal itu ada disini._

 _Keluarganya sendiri._

 **~À bientôt~**

 **A/N:** Hallo, semua! Sebelumnya Bieber mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Kakak-kakak –uhuk-tua-uhuk– *lirik anggota Sunflowers37 lain* yang karena mereka Bieber akhirnya ngebut nyelesain chapter ini.

Dan sebagai yang paling imut –coret- bontot, Bieber mengalah saja dapat bagian pertama sekalipun rasanya frustasi minta ampun gara-gara belum dapet ide sampai pertengahan Februari X'D

Apa boleh buat, soalnya Bieber lagi senang-senangnya berkecimpung di dunia per-fanart-an X'D

 _Speaking about fanart_ , sudahkah kalian mengikuti challenges untuk memeriahkan NaruHina Wedding Celebration Event di Facebook? ^^

Jika belum, Bieber mengajak kalian semua untuk turut bergabung memeriahkan event yang di dedikasikan untuk pernikahan OTP tercinta kita ini. Bagaimana caranya?

Mudah sekali. Silahkan ketik "NaruHina Wedding Celebration" di kolom search. Event ini memiliki satu grup dan satu halaman acara. Ada banyak sekali challenge menarik yang bisa diikuti siapun (sekalipun mungkin kalian merasa tidak memiliki bakat dalam menulis/menggambar atau lain sebagainya, tidak masalah! Banyak challenges menarik lainnya!).

Karena itu, mari bergabung dan meriahkan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata bersama-sama! ^^

Kami tunggu partisipasinya~

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Mawar

**LavenderBlues**

 **by**

 **Sunflowers37**

 **Special Fic For NaruHina Wedding Celebration**

 **#NaruHinaWeddingCelebration**

 **Naruto Belongs to** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Prompt : Mawar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo always there**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya penuh rasa kekesalan, ia merutuki keterlambatannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya terus mengkonversi waktu semakin menimbulkan rasa cemas yang membumbung tinggi.

Setelah tergesa mencari taksi ditambah kemacetan Kota Tokyo, ia harus berpuas diri terlambat dua jam dari waktu yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya.

Rasanya walau ia sudah berdiri dengan sebuket Mawar Merah di tangannya, sekelebat rasa takut terus berputar di pikirannya.

Perempuan itu masih menunggu dengan sabar, Naruto tidak langsung menyapanya. Perempuan yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua tahun lalu, perempuan yang dengan sabarnya mengerti dirinya dengan segala kekurangannya.

Naruto masih senang menekuri kegiatan Hinata dari jauh, bagaiaman gadis itu membaca novel saat sedang menunggu Naruto. Gerak tanganya yang membalik setiap halaman, raut penuh minat pada deretan kata yang menyajikan kisah romansa.

Kaca mata gadis itu sedikit turun dari hidung kecilnya, tanpa mengalihkan fokus jemarinya menaikan Kaca Mata itu.

Rasa bersalah kembali menyerang, ini kah yang dilakukan Hinata ketika ia selalu terlambat?

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Naruto memberanikan diri duduk di depan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, amethystnya melirik ke Jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Dua jam lewat empat menit tiga puluh dua detik."

"Maafkan aku." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Tadi ada customer spesial di Hotel. Ia ingin masakan Olehku."

" _Who_?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata yang sedikit mendelik, entah kenapa gadis itu selalu memiliki insting yang kuat.

Rasanya Naruto ingin berbohong saja tentang customernya malam ini, Hinata bisa saja salah paham tentang ini semua.

"Naruto?" Tanya kembali mengudara merongrong indera pendengaran Naruto.

"Sakura."

"Oh." Hinata menghembuskan napas pelan, "Perempuan yang begitu kau sukai dulu."

Naruto merundukkan kepalanya, bukan karena Sakura wanita yang ia sukai dulu menjadi spesial. Tapi Sakura adalah seseorang yang akan berinvestasi di Hotel nya, dan wanita itu dengan sengaja meminta Naruto yang membuatkan menu spesial untuknya.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata. Ia adalah investor yang akan menanamkan modalnya di hotelku." Naruto harap dengan begitu Hinata bisa mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang spesial di antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Apa mawar itu untukku?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto tersentak, kepalanya dengan reflek mengangguk.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Terimakasih." Hinata mengambil sebuket mawar dari tangan Naruto. "Dan ini adalah mawar terakhir sebagai permintaan maaf."

Naruto menggulum senyum mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi, maaf selalu membuatmu menunggu."

"Kita berakhir." ucapan Hinata membuat tubuh Naruto membeku seketika, "Ini adalah mawar terakhir, ku kira Naruto-kun mengerti. Bahwa takan adalagi Mawar sebagai permintaan maaf, ini yang terakhir karena kita harus mengakhiri ini semua."

"Aku mungkin bukan perempuan yang akan begitu mengerti Naruto-kun, aku bukan perempuan yang memahami Naruto-kun dengan begitu sabarnya. Aku bukan perempuan yang dengan sabar menunggu Naruto-kun, karena aku bukan perempuan yang ada dalam daftar prioritasmu."

"Hinata Ku mohon." Naruto dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Rasa sakit karena selalu terabaikan, nyatanya mampu menjatuhkan segala harapan tentang hubungan Kita." Hinata mengusap pelan wajah Naruto yang terlihat gelisah. "Lebih baik kita akhiri di sini, sebelum rasa sakit memupuk perih yang akan dengan sulit termaafkan. Aku bukannya tidak menunggu, hanya saja aku tak mau menunggu selamanya dan berakhir dengan sakit hati."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Nada suara Naruto begitu memohon.

"Lakukan apa yang Naruto-kun ingin lakukan, mungkin jika kita memang berjodoh. Tuhan akan memberikan kita jalan untuk kembali bersatu, untuk saat ini aku menyerah."

"Jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia, aku melepaskanmu."

Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja dari amethyst Hinata. Naruto mengecup pelan mata Hinata, membuat rasa sesak merajai hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Two Years Later**_

 _Hei girl what you to do on me?_

Saat ini pertanyaan itu lah yang melintas di pikiran Naruto setiap mengingat Hinata, dua tahun berlalu sejak hubungannya dengan Hinata berakhir.

Yang begitu membuat Naruto terkejut adalah, setelah satu bulan sejak kejadian itu Hinata pergi ke Paris. Membuat pergerakan Naruto untuk merebut hati Hinata menjadi sulit.

Dua minggu lalu mendapat angin segar tentang masalah hatinya, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang ketika melihat Hinata saat itu di restorant. Meski Hinata datang dengan seorang pria, Naruto tidak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah, bahwa ia tak mampu sendiri tanpa Hinata. Ia takkan melepaskan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hinata." gadis itu tersenyum melihat Naruto yang berdiri menghampirinya.

"Naruto. Hei, apa kabar?"

Hanya Naruto? tanpa ada suffix -Kun? Inginnya Naruto menjawab tidak baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya ini bukan waktu yang tepat saat melihat Hinata datang kembali bersama pria yang sama dengan pria sebelumnya.

"Baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Syukurlah" Hinata kembali menggulum senyum, "Aku tak menyangka kau head chef restoran ini, Oh aku hampir lupa. Kenalkan, Ini Toneri."

Setelah memperkenalkan diri pada Toneri, Naruto tak kembali berucap. Pria itu melangkah begitu saja meningalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak ada hasil." Hinata menggeleng lemah, ia kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Karena dari itu kau harus move on. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Hinata, dan kau masih belum bisa mengusirnya dari hatimu."

Ucapan Tenten hanya semakin membuat Hinata menciut, ia memang belum bisa melupakan Naruto sepenuhnya. Sejak melepaskan Naruto dua tahun lalu, Hinata berniat menata ulang hatinya. Tapi nihil, segala usaha yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

Pergi sejauh mungkinpun bayang Naruto tetap tersimpan di hatinya, lalu atas saran Tenten ia sengaja membawa Toneri makan malam bersama di Restoran tempat Naruto bekerja, Hinata tahu dimana tempat Naruto bekerja dari Neji sepupunya.

Berbekal rasa ingin tahu yang melambung tinggi, Hinata akhirnya nekat mengajak Toneri.

Awalnya ia ingin melihat sedikit rasa cemburu di wajah Naruto, tapi tak ada sedikitpun rasa itu. Pria itu dengan bodohnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kali ini Hinata yakin jika ia benar-benar terhempas dari hati Naruto, pasti pria itu sudah memiliki kekasih lain.

Bel menginterupsi kegiatan mengobrol mereka, Tenten melangkah membuka pintu appartement.

"Mawar Hijau, untukmu." Tenten mengambil kartu ucapan yang terselip di rangkaian bunga mawar itu.

"Lagi?" tanya Hinata tak percaya, sejak satu minggu lalu ia selalu mendapatkan kiriman Mawar Hijau tanpa diketahui pengirimnya.

Beberapa kartu ucapan yang terselip membuat Hinata bingung, "Sepertinya orang yang mengirim bunga ini adalah orang yang begitu merindukanmu"

"Mungkin." Hinata mengambil kartu ucapan dari tangan Tenten.

 _For you, who always make my heart race._

 _Dulu aku tak pernah tahu bagaiamana rasanya tenggelam dalam rasa sepi, tapi kau mengajarkannya padaku. Bagaimana rasa sepi begitu menyiksaku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Awalnya Hinata hanya ingin menunggu Tenten di cafe dekat tempat mereka bekerja, tapi entah dosa apa yang ia lakukan hingga sekarang harus terjebak bersama dengan Naruto dan Sakura dalam satu meja.

"Kau tidak menggunakan kaca mata lagi sekarang?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata mengalihkan atensinya dari ponselnya.

"Ah, iya." Hinata melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya, gadis itu memang selalu cantik. Pantas saja Naruto senang berada di dekatnya.

Percakapan sekedar basa-basi melambung ke udara, ketiganya memulai percakapan ringan tanpa mengorek perasaan di masa lalu. Hinata dengan keyakinannya bahwa Naruto telah menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi, seseorang sudah menungguku." Sakura pamit begitu saja meninggalkan keduanya, ada yang janggal dengan ini semua.

Kenapa Naruto membiarkan Sakura pergi sendiri? bukankah seharusnya pria itu ikut pergi dengan Sakura dan beranjak pergi dari hadapannya sekarang.

Dan kemana Tenten? apa temannya itu tersesat? Yang benar saja, kenapa takdir begitu senang menjebak ia dan Naruto.

"Kau menghindariku?" Naruto menatap Hinata yang terlihat gelisah, gadis di depannya meremas perlahan jemarinya. "Kau pergi begitu saja."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." ucap Hinata, walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu. Tapi mana mau ia jujur pada perasaannya saat tahu Naruto begitu baik-baik saja saat berpisah dengannya, tidak seperti Hinata yang harus bersusah payah memunguti kepingan hati yang patah karena rasa sakit. "Dan seingatku saat itu aku tidak mempunyai kewajiban untuk memberi tahumu kemana aku pergi."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, "Kita perlu bicara."

"Kita sudah bicara sejak tadi." Hinata menepis tangan Naruto yang berusaha menariknya, tapi tenaga Naruto memang lebih kuat dari Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata mengikuti keinginan Naruto, ia terlalu malu untuk jadi tontonan jika harus berdebat di depan umum.

"Katakan." Hinata menghempaskan tangan Naruto saat mereka berada di parkiran yang cukup sepi. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Naruto berusaha menarik kembali tangan Hinata. "Aku terlalu bodoh membiarkan mu pergi saat itu, aku pikir aku bisa memberimu waktu untuk kau berpikir bahwa kita akan selalu bersama."

Naruto menarik napas dalam, "Kau buatku tak mengerti, Aku tahu saat aku begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Dan saat itu timingnya begitu tidak tepat, kau begitu cemburu pada Sakura."

"Aku tidak cemburu padanya." Hinata mencebik, ia jelas tak mau mengakuinya. Jika ego lah yang telah menghancurkan hubungan keduanya."Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu, hingga kau lupa jika kau memiliki kekasih."

"Tidak seperti itu," Naruto menggeleng cepat, ia tak membenarkan pernyataan Hinata yang mengatakan jika dirinya lupa pada Hinata. Itu tidak benar, bagaimana ia bisa lupa pada Hinata jika setiap detik, menit, yang ada di pikirannya adalah Hinata. "Aku menyiapkan sesuatu saat itu."

"Ikutlah denganku."

Naruto menyuruh Hinata masuk ke dalam Mobilnya, mereka membelah jalanan Kota Tokyo. Membiarkan kebisuan menyeruak di antara mereka sampai pada akhirnya keduanya di sebuah rumah.

"Turunlah." Naruto membuka pintu untuk Hinata, ia menarik tangan Hinata pelan. Wajah Hinata terlihat jelas bingung, sebuah rumah minimalis yang cukup luas.

"Aku bukan seorang pewaris tunggal dari seorang jutawan, aku juga bukan seorang CEO di antara tokoh Fiktif yang sering kau baca dalam novelmu." Naruto mengajak Hinata duduk di sebuah bench yang ada di Halaman rumah tersebut. "Aku juga bukan seseorang yang sudah terlahir kaya, Aku hanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Putera dari seorang Ibu yang begitu menyanginya. Butuh kerja keras untuk membeli sebuah rumah, saat itu aku sudah berniat melamarmu. Namun kau sudah terlalu lelah denganku."

Hinata masih terdiam, amethystnya menyisir setiap sudut halaman rumah. Hanya ada bunga Mawar Hijau yang ditanam.

"Saat melihatmu setelah dua tahun bertemu, rasanya aku tidak tahan untuk menarikmu ke dalam pelukanku." Naruto mengusap wajah Hinata dengan Ibu jarinya, rasa rindu kini melambung kuat mengisi setiap relung hatinya. "Tapi aku menahannya, aku takut kau menolakku."

"Aku merindukan senyumanmu, bibirmu." suara Naruto terdengar serak, ia memajukan wajahnya hanya untuk mengecup pelan bibir Hinata. "Hidungmu, matamu. Aku begitu merindukan dirimu yang selalu memarahiku jika terlalu keras bekerja."

Hati Hinata kembali berdesir, keduanta hanya menyiksa diri setelah memberi jarak di antara hubungannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Air mata Hinata mengalir membasahi pipinya, "Jangan pernah lepaskan aku, jika Naruto-kun tidak pernah mau melepaskanku."

"Tidak lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi." Naruto memeluk Hinata begitu erat, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang begitu menyiksa, berpisah dengan Hinata hanya membuat dirinya rapuh. "Kau tak perlu ragu, sepenuhnya aku milikmu."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih menanam mawar hijau di halaman rumah kita?" tanya Naruto, Hinata merona mendengar kata rumah kita yang terucapa dari mulutnya.

"Jangan-jangan Naruto-kun yang selama ini mengirimu bunga itu?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya, kenapa ia tidak pernah berpikir jika itu adalah Naruto.

"Iya." Naruto mengecup ujung Hidung Hinata. "Mawar Hijau memiliki arti kebahagiaan dan keharmonisan dalam sebuah harapan untuk memulai kehidupan baru."

Tangan besar Naruto menarik tangan Hinata membawanya tepat di atas dadanya. _"Would you be my wife?"_

"Setiap detik aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk membahagiakanmu, menikahlah denganku. Meski aku bukan seorang pangeran yang selalu kau khayalkan setiap membaca romansa. Tapi aku mungkin bisa menjadi seseorang yang akan membuat hidupmu dipenuhi kebahgiaan."

 **END**

 **A** **N :**

Typo bertaburannnnn~~

Penuh perjuangan buat FF ini, aku ini orang yang sulit bikin FF kalo ada Promptnya T_T

Gak tau ini masuk atau ngga yah, please walau alurnya "Rush" pake banget udah gitu wordnya dikit, hope you'll like it XD7

Hahhh meski gak bagus dan gak nyambung alurnya, semoga masih bisa dibaca * *

 **Salam Hangat**

 **Selingkuhannya Seunghoon**

 ** _Omake_**

Lonceng gereja berdenting dengan indahnya, riuh kebahagiaan menyabar hampir ke setiap penjuru gereja.

Di sana tengah berdiri Naruto dan Hinata yang bersiap mengucapkan janji suci. Mengikrarkan keseriusan mereka di hadapan Tuhan.

Lalu saat janji itu melantun, mengikat Hyuuga Hinata dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Kini Hinata resmi berganti nama.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakau bersedia menemani Hyuuga Hinata hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Ya aku bersedia."

Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, lalu mencium kuat bibir Hinata. Ia kemudian berbisik pelan penuh keyakinan. "Aku bersedia menjadi suami dari Uzumaki Hinata, meski waktu akan mengubah kita menjadi tua hingga lemah. Tapi percayalah cintaku tak akan lekang oleh waktu, karena selamanya Uzumaki Hinata akan bersama Uzumaki Naruto."


	3. Musim Semi

**_Disclaimer : Naruto belongs only to Masashi Kishimoto_**  
 ** _Canon Universe Love Story Of Naruto and Hinata_**

 ** _Dedicated For_**  
 ** _Naruto and Hinata Wedding Celebration_**

 ** _Promt : Spring (Musim semi)_**

Hari itu langit desa Konoha begitu biru. Dahan-dahan pepohonan bunga sakura mulai merekahkan kelopak demi kelopaknya. Angin musim semi terasa begitu sejuk di kulitnya yang seputih salju.

Pagi itu dari balik jendela rumah megah klan pemilik _byakugan_ , sesosok gadis manis dengan mutiara lavendernya yang begitu meneduhkan memandang lekat sinar mentari cerah yang menyinari desa tempat kelahirannya.

Hyuuga Hinata, sang calon pewaris takhta pemimpin klan termasyur di desa _Shinobi_ ini tak pernah membayangkan bahwa matahari yang selama ini ia pandangi dari jauh. Kini berada disisinya. Menjaga dan melindunginya bahkan dengan senang hati membagikan kehangatan pada dirinya yang selalu di pandang sebelah mata oleh klannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, sosok pahlawan yang begitu bersinar dan menyilaukan. Pria yang mampu membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya. Pria yang selalu ia tatap dalam diam dari kejauhan. Pria yang ia cintai sejak masa kanak-kanak yang kini juga telah membalas cintanya.

Ahh..., jika terus membayangkan tentang pria pirang yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu, wajah Hinata akan memerah padam seperti ini. Walau tak seperti dulu, ketika ia akan pingsan jika berdekatan dengan putera _Yondaime Hokage_ itu, tapi tetap saja, jika sesuatu mengenai Naruto di singgung dihadapannya wajah tembam seputih susunya akan mendadak merona merah seperti ini.

 _"Nee-sama..."_

Suara sang adik bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu geser. Membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit Konoha yang hari itu mengingatkannya pada iris meneduhkan sang kekasih.

"Pahlawanmu ada di depan..." Hanabi, remaja yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi korban penculikan di bulan, adik perempuannya yang secara tidak langsung menjadi jembatannya semakin dekat dengan pria pujaan hatinya. Gadis dengan mutiara lavender serupa miliknya itu tersenyum jahil seolah ingin menggodanya.

"Eh?" Tanpa sadar Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika sang adik menyebutkan kata 'pahlawannya' seingatnya, Naruto sedang menjalankan misi di Suna dan baru akan kembali tiga hari lagi.

"Jangan banyak berpikir _Nee-sama_ aku kasihan sekali dengan wajah babak belurnya itu."

Ucapan sang adik yang tengah melenggang pergi itu membuat batin gadis ini semakin di liputi ke gundahan. Langkah kecilnya sedikit berlari menyusuri lorong rumahnya yang sangat megah itu.

Hingga tiba di teras, mutiara lavendernya langsung menatap sosok tegap berbalut jaket hitam dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di punggungnya. Sosok pria berkulit tan itu membalikkan tubuh tegapnya. Sinar matahari dimusim semi yang menerpa surainya emasnya membuat Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan semakin bersinar. Bahkan Hinata merasa rendah diri untuk berjalan menuju sang kekasih.

Tapi ketika mutiara lavendernya menangkap lebam membiru yang menghiasi pipi dengan guratan menyerupai kumis kucing itu, Hinata melupakan rasa rendah dirinya. Berjalan cepat, tak menyadari bahwa kaki mulusnya langsung menapak tanah tanpa alas apapun. Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah sang kekasih.

Mutiara dan safir itu bertemu. Sang pemilik safir memandang pemilik mutiara dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan penuh kebahagiaan. Rasa rindu selama dua minggu tak menatap wajah tercintanya ini seolah terobati ketika Hyuuga Hinata berdiri dihadapannya. Gadis yang dulu pernah ia anggap aneh.

Gadis yang dulu begitu jauh darinya. Tapi kini sehari saja tak melihat gadis ini, Naruto bahkan bisa benar-benar merasa tersiksa. Ia bahkan rela tidak mengunjungi kedai favoritnya begitu pulang ke desa. Dan menjadikan rumah megah klan Hyuuga sebagai tujuan pertamanya ketika menginjak Konoha.

"Naruto-kun kenapa?" Cicitan pelan Hinata seolah menjadi lantunan merdu di telinga _jinchuuriki no kyubi_ ini. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika tangan lembut gadis itu terulur dan membelai lembut pipinya yang dihiasi lebam.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata menyentuhnya setelah kejadian di bulan, dimana ia memproklamirkan pada seluruh dunia dengan disaksikan rembulan bahwa ia adalah pemilik gadis cantik beriris lavender ini.

' _Inikah rasanya di sentuh dengan penuh kasih sayang? Rasanya sama seperti ketika Hinata menyadarkanku dihari kematian Neji.., tapi ini jauh lebih lembut... Hinata, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa dicintai olehmu sebegitu menyenangkan seperti ini. Dulu ku pikir kau adalah gadis pendiam yang membosankan..., tapi rasa nyaman ini, rasa hangat ini, hanya kau yang dapat memberikannya, Hinata...'_

"Naruto-kun kenapa...?" Suara gemulai yang sempat membuatnya melamun sejenak itu kini menyadarkannya kembali. Tangan kanannya yang terbalut perbah putih itu menumpu tangan selembut salju yang menyentuh pipinya. Mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

Hingga Hinata tersadar bahwa ia tengah menyentuh sang pahlawan. Berusaha menarik tangannya dari rahang sang kekasih. Namun sia-sia, tangan kekar Naruto malah menahannya. "Sebentar saja Hinata, bolehkan...?"

Batin Hinata terenyuh mendengar permintaan sang kekasih. Naruto sudah mengalami banyak penolakan selama ini. Baik dari para warga desa yang dulu sangat membencinya. Lalu sahabat masa kecilnya si gadis musim semi yang selalu menolak cintanya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, mengeluskan lembut tangannya di rahang regas Naruto. Membiarkan pria itu merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan tangannya yang di penuhi cinta dan kasih sayang untuk pria itu. Uzumaki Naruto.

...

"Kenapa tidak meminta Sakura untuk mengobatinya saat di perjalanan..? Pasti Naruto-kun akan cepat sembuh..." Tangan lembut Hinata dengan telaten mengoleskan salep buatan klannya di pipi tan Naruto yang membiru akibat pertarungannya selama misi.

Ia tak habis pikir, berada dalam satu tim dengan ninja medis seperti Sakura. Bagaimana bisa Naruto pulang dengan masih menyisakan lebam di wajahnya.

Safir biru yang sejak tadi mengamati ekspresi lucu gadis yang tengah berada dihadapannya, kini kembali terfokus. Bibir merah kecokelatan Uzumaki Naruto melengkungkan senyuman. Tangan kakannya yang berlapis perban putih terangkat dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala gadis kesayangannya ini.

"Aku maunya di sembuhkan oleh Hinata, Sakura-chan itu...," Menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu menatap langit biru. Naruto sedang mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan kekasihnya, "entahlah ada kehangatan yang tak bisa aku temukan..., sementara Hinata..., aku merasa nyaman jika kau yang menyembuhkan..."

Hinata tertunduk malu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan menerpa helaian kelamnya. "Dulu...," Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan sontak membuat Naruto menatap lekat wajah sendunya yang diterpa oleh kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Persis ketika Naruto menatap lekat Hinata di balkon bangunan tua ketika misi dibulan. "Aku selalu merasa iri saat melihat Sakura selalu punya kesempatan untuk mengobati, Naruto-kun..." Rasa malu akan ucapannya sendiri membuat Hinata meremas rok berwarna _cream_ nya.

"Aku... selalu membayangkan bagaimana bila nanti, aku tak dapat berdiri disampingmu dan Naruto-kun menikah dengan Sakura..., mungkin akan terasa menyedihkan... tapi apapun itu.., asalkan Naruto-kun bahagia aku pasti akan turut bahagia... Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha agar Naruto-kun melihatku..."

Hinata tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya yang menunduk. Kedua tangan kekar Naruto kini menangkup kedua pipi gembulnya.

"Aku boleh jujur Hime..."

 **Deg.**

Tiba-tiba jantung Hinata berdegup cepat. Kejujuran apa yang akan Naruto utarakan. Apa benar gosip-gosip yang beredar di kalangan para penggemar kekasihnya itu. Bahwa Naruto hanya kasihan padanya. Bahwa Naruto masih menaruh hati pada gadis musim semi sahabatnya itu. Dan ia berhenti berusaha mendekati Sakura untuk menghargai sahabat Uchihanya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Sakura-chan pernah menyatakan cinta padaku."

Air mata hampir lolos dari manik pemilik _byakugan_ ini. Hinata sudah di pastikan menangis jika saja Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi aku langsung menolaknya..., kau ingat saat kau menyatakan perasaan mu saat penyerangan Pain?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Wajah bulatnya yang di tangkup sang kekasih mau tak mau membuatnya harus menampakkan lelehan air mata dari mutiara lavendernya. Mana mungkin ia lupa kejadian itu. Hari dimana ia hampir mati untuk melindungi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Dengan lembut Naruto mengecupi bergantian kelopak mata Hinata yang basah karena linangan air mata. "Aku tak menjawabnya karena aku tak mengerti perasaan ku terhadapmu. Tapi aku tak mau menolaknya, aku takut jika kau tak akan lagi mencintaiku. Dan saat Toneri akan mengambilmu dariku. Aku sadar, bahwa akulah yang sebenarnya tak bisa hidup tanpamu..."

"Hiksss... Hikssss..." Hinata sontak terisak kecil. Dan sukses membuat pahlawan dunia itu kelabakan.

Tempat ini adalah dimana sarang pemilik byakugan. Jika sampai ketahuan salah satu dari mereka tahu Hinata menangis karena kebodohannya. Hidupnya akan berakhir sebelum mempersunting Hinata dan menghadiahkan generasi baru yang lucu-lucu untuk Konoha.

Buru-buru ia bawa Hinata kedalam dekapannya. Sambil melantunkan kata-kata penghibur seolah tengah mendiamkan bayi yang tengah menangis. "Hime, sayang jangan menangis lagi, Ayah dan para anggota klan mu bisa menghentikan aliran chakraku, jika tahu tuan puteri kesayangan mereka menangis.."

Hinata mendongak, menatap lekat wajah tan Naruto dihadapannya. Lalu ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap betapa manis gadis yang sudah memperhatikannya sejak kecil ini. "Hinata..., dulu aku pernah berkata bahwa kau akan menjadi istri yang baik kelak."

Hinata merona malu lalu menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya pada jaket hitam Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi suami dari istri yang sangat baik itu?" Hinata mendongak, dan bersamaan dengan itu angin musim semi berhembus pelan, membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Naruto-kun..." Cicit Hinata pelan, air mata bening mulai merembes dari mutiara lavender menuju pipi pualamnya.

"Hinata..., kau tahu, aku tak pernah mengenal kasih sayang keluarga, dan pria bodoh ini, dengan mudahnya memintamu membangun bersama keluarga bersamanya. Aku bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara rasa cinta dan kasih sayang seorang saudara. Maka dari itu..., Hinata, bersediakah kau mengajarkanku cinta kasih sebuah keluarga, menjadi keluarga ku, dan bersama hingga kulit kita mengeriput..., Hinata..., menikah denganku ya...?"

Senyum haru mengiringi lelehan air mata yang berlinangan di pipi gembulnya. Hinata tak mampu membendung lagi perasaannya saat ini. Dulu hanya punggung rapuh bergetar Uzumaki Naruto yang ia pandangi dari jauh. Menemani kesendirian bocah kecil yang selalu menjadi musuh bagi warga desa.

Tapi hari ini punggung rapuh itu telah tumbuh menjadi tegap dan melindungi tubuh mungilnya. Sosok yang hanya ia pandangi dari jauh hari ini begitu dekat dengannya. Membagi cinta dan kasih bahkan kegelisahannya. Uzumaki Naruto mataharinya hari ini memintanya hidup bersama, membina keluarga yang ia impikan. Mewujudkan mimpi masa kecilnya.

"Naruto-kun, terimakasih karena telah mengizinkanku berdiri disampingmu, begitu dekat denganmu, bahkan berniat menjadikanku keluargamu... kau tak perlu bertanya... Karena kau tahu jawabannya."

"Aku tahu jawabannya Hime, tapi...," Kedua tangan Naruto kembali menangkup pipi gembul gadis itu. "Kau tahu kan Sakura-chan selalu saja menolakku dan aku tak pernah mendapat jawaban pernyataan cintaku, hari itu di bulan begitu aku menyatakan cinta kau langsung pergi bersama Toneri. Jika aku tak berinisiatif menciummu di bulan..., hubungan kita pasti tak sejauh ini."

Hinata tak dapat menahan kekehan kecilnya ketika melihat bagaimana Naruto merajuk. Pahlawan dunia _shinobi_ itu mengerucutkan bibir sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Gadis cantik itu membenarkan posisi duduknya di teras yang tadi bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto. Lalu menatap lekat safir biru putera _Yondaime Hokage_ itu dengan tangan yang mengelus rahang tegas sang pahlawan.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, dengarkan aku... hari ini aku Hyuuga Hinata dengan senang hati dan tanpa paksaan bersedia menjadi Uzumaki Hinata, mencintaimu sepenuh hati dan-"

"Hinata! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu berganti marga?" Suara tegas yang amat mereka kenali membuat, dua pasang manusia ini tersentak. Pelan-pelan mereka menoleh, dan benar saja Hiashi, sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang masih menjabat ini berdiri di belakang mereka dengan _byakugan_ aktif.

...

Diam. hening. Hembusan angin musim semi bahkan dapat terdengar jelas di telinga dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dalam ruang tamu tradisional nan luas ini.

"Jadi?" Pria paruh baya bersurai cokelat panjang ini membuka pembicaraan.

Membuat pria bersurai kuning yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kini mendongak. "Saya mau menikah dengan Hinata, Hiashi-sama."

"Punya apa kau? Apa kau mau mengajak puteriku tinggal di apartement sederhana itu?"

Dari balik pintu Hinata yang tengah menempelkan telinganya di pintu, meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimana Hiashi begitu tega menanyakan harta pada Naruto.

"Aku tahu Hiashi-sama _byakugan_ mu pasti menangkap keberadaan Hinata di balik pintu ini. Aku juga bisa merasakan _chakra_ nya. Maka dari itu aku tak akan membuatnya sedih."

Hiashi mengangguk sekilas menyetujui ucapan _jinchuuriki_ ini ia menatap lekat safir biru Naruto. Tak dapat di pungkiri dari mata sebiru samudera itu terpancar keyakinan yang kuat.

Keyakinan yang sama ketika berniat mengembalikan sahabat Ucihanya ke jalan yang benar. Dan seperti saat ini tatapan itu mengisyaratkan keyakinan yang kuat untuk membahagiakan puterinya. Hinata.

"Saya mungkin tak bisa memberi rumah semegah kediaman klan Hyuuga ini. Atau kehidupan bangsawan yang selama ini Hinata rasakan di dalam sini, tapi hari ini saya Uzumaki Naruto bersumpah tak akan pernah berhenti mencintai puteri anda Hiashi-sama. Saya tak akan berjanji bahwa suatu saat nanti saya tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hinata. Tapi satu hal yang saya jamin bahwa jiwa raga saya akan saya pergunakan untuk mencintai, melindungi dan membahagiakan putri anda."

Dari balik pintu geser yang membatasi mereka. Hyuuga Hinata kembali menitikkan air matanya. Tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam benaknya, bahwa akan ada hari dimana dia mendapatkan cinta yang besar dari pemuda yang dulu hanya dipandanginya dari belakang.

Hari dimana pria yang telah ia cintai sejak kecil, berjanji dihadapan sang ayah untuk membahagiakannya. Hari itu dimana bunga-bunga tengah merekah setelah melewati musim dingin yang begitu menusuk. Hyuuga Hinata dapat mendengar dengan jelas Uzumaki Naruto dengan lantang berjanji pada sang ayah untuk selalu mencintainya.

...

Kuil Shinto dalam kompleks kediaman klan Hyuuga, pagi itu begitu ramai. Hampir seluruh klan Hyuuga yang tersebar di semua desa dan para petinggi lima desa _shinobi_ terbesar berkumpul di dalam kuil besar itu. Tak ketinggalan para guru dan sahabat Naruto yang dapat melihat jelas bagaimana wajah tampan Naruto hari itu terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Sai, apa Naruto mabuk saat di kedai Ichiraku semalam?" Sakura, gadis dengan surai sewarna permen kapas itu bertanya pada pria pucat yang berdiri disampingnya.

Wajar ia sedikit curiga dengan tampang memprihatinkan Naruto. Semalaman para pria seangakatannya merayakan pesta bujangan bersama Naruto.

Pria mantan anggota _anbu_ itu mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sejak tadi fokus pada gadis berambut pirang nan panjang yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Seperti biasa, Sai akan tersenyum dengan caranya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Jangankan minum _shake_ , Naruto selalu bolak-balik ke kamar mandi semalam, saking gugupnya menghadapi upacara ini."

Sakura menepuk jidad lebarnya dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tak habis pikir Naruto masih saja memiliki sisi kekanakan menjelang hari pernikahannya.

"Dia beruntung akan punya istri sesabar Hinata..." Timpal Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

...

Wajah tannya sudah meneteskan peluh, safir birunya bergerak gusar kesana kemari, seolah tengah menanti sesuatu. Naruto tampak begitu gelisah ketika sang pengantin wanita tak kunjung memasuki kuil. Ia menoleh kebelakang dimana dimana seorang pendeta yang akan mensahkannya dengan Hinata tengah berdiri.

Sang pendeta tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Sang pahlawan seolah takut jika terjadi hal buruk pada pernikahannya, terlebih lagi pada pengantin yang tengah ia tunggu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kakashi. Sang guru yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di desa Konoha.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Ia paham bahwa sang murid tengah mempertanyakan pengaman pada pengantinnya.

Sedikit berlebihan memang. Memanfaatkan jasanya sebagai pahlawan, Naruto meminta pada Kakashi mengerahkan _anbu_ elit untuk melindungi sang kekasih selama ia dilarang oleh Hiashi bertemu dengan Hinata sampai hari pernikahan.

...

Jantung Naruto semakin berdegup kencang, kala suara _taiko,_ gendang tradisional itu di tabuh. Pertanda sang pujaan hati akan segera tiba di tempat mereka akan mengikat janji.

Pintu kuil yang sempat di tutup itu kini terbuka lebar. Perlahan, secara samar-samar, kemudian menjadi jelas, safir biru Naruto dapat menangkap jelas sosok mungil yang mengenakan _shiromuku_ putih. Hinatanya begitu cantik dengan balutan kimono putih khusus mempelai wanita itu.

Walau kepala indigonya yang dihiasi bunga lili ungu itu tertunduk. Naruto berani bertaruh, bahwa ada wajah cantik nan lembut yang amat ia rindukan, yang sedang di tutupi kekasihnya itu karena rasa malu.

Dengan perlahan, sambil di dampingi oleh Hiashi, Hinata melangkah menuju altar dimana pahlawannya telah menunggu dengan gagah. Tak ada yang menyangkal, dihari itu Naruto begitu tampan dengan tubuh tegapnya yang dilapisi _haori_ hitam dan _hakama_ abu-abu.

Hinata bahkan dapat mendengar bisikan kecil pada gadis remaja dari klannya yang mempergunjingkan calon suaminya. Mendengar itu kaki Hinata bergetar ketika melangkah. Rasa malu dan gelisah kini meliputi seluruh perasaan gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Untung Hiashi cukup kuat menggandengnya hingga ke altar.

Tangan yang dilapisi perban putih itu terulur dengan gemetar, saat orang yang berpengaruh dalam klan Hyuuga, membimbing tangan putih mulus milik sang kekasih kearahnya.

Naruto menggapai perlahan tangan Hinata yang di serahkan oleh Hiashi. Dari safir birunya yang terlirik sekilas Naruto dapat melihat wajah sendu Hiashi ketika menyerahkan tangan Hinata padanya.

Hinata mendongakkan pandangannya sekilas. Mencuri pandang pada calon suaminya. Namun ketika Naruto menampakkan senyumannya yang begitu hangat, lalu menggamit tangannya dan membawanya ke altar, serta merta Hinata kembali menundukka pandangannya.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang tak menggandeng tangan sang kekasih, menumpu lembut tangan Hinata yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya. Mereka berlutut di depan altar. Mendengarkan doa yang dilantunkan oleh pendeta.

Janji suci keduanya terucap, sekarang sulung Hyuuga itu telah resmi menjadi Uzumaki. Hinata telah menjadi milik Naruto dengan disaksikan oleh kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran di luar kuil.

Setelah menutup rangkaian upacara pernikahan dengan upacara _san san kudo._ Sepasang manusia ini berjalan menuruni tangga kuil beriringan. Kelopak demi kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan menerpa tubuh mereka seolah menjadi ucapan selamat dari alam semesta atas penantian keduanya selama ini.

Hinata yang selalu menanti cintanya dalam diam dan dari kejauhan. Dan Naruto yang selalu menanti cintanya dalam kesendirian dan ketidak tahuan.

Seperti penantian para mahluk akan musim dimana kehidupan baru dimulai. Musim yang menggatikan bekunya salju yang menusuk dengan rekahan bunga dan cahaya mentari yang menghangatkan.

Hari itu dimana semua tumbuhan berbunga, berbuah, dan bersemi. Hari yang memaknai sebuah kehidupan baru. Musim yang di pilih oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang lelaki yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak dapat memaknai tentang arti sebuah cinta. Hingga keberadaan seseorang yang selalu mengikutinya, membuat ia tersadar, bahwa nafas dan kehidupannya begitu berharga bagi seseorang. Uzumaki Hinata.

...

 _"Kenapa harus bulan ini juga?"_

 _Naruto dapat menangkap jelas raut amarah ketua klan Hyuuga itu ketika Naruto mengutarakan niatnya untuk menikahi Hinata di bulan ini juga. Sepertinya pria paruh baya bersurai panjang itu masih belum rela melepaskan puteri sulungnya berganti marga._

 _"Karena bulan ini adalah puncak musim semi. Karena Hinata adalah awal dari kehidupan saya yang baru. Hinata adalah harapan bagi saya."_

 _"Musim semi bulan depan?!"_

 _"Saya tak sanggup jika harus melalui teriknya musim panas, menusuknya musim gugur dan bekunya musim dingin tanpa Hinata."_

 _"Sebelumnya kau melalui semua itu tanpa Hinata."_

 _"Tidak untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menanti musim lebih lama lagi tanpa diriku."_

 ** _おわり_**  
 ** _owari_**

* * *

 _Apa kalian kenal dengan gaya penulisan ini?  
_

 _Kalian tahu siapa yang menulis chap ini?_

 _Baiklah, saya bukan tipe orang yang suka memberi banya **a/n** disini..._

 _Hanya ingin menyajikan sesuatu untuk couple yang benar-benar menginspirasi saya ^_^_

 _Mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan atau kurang pas bagi teman-teman sekalian, karena tulisan ini hanya di niatkan untuk menghibur..._

* * *

 ***Terimakasih Sudah Mau Membaca*  
**


	4. Malam Pertama

Lavender Blues © Sunflowers37

.

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Rated : T

.

.

Summary : Cinta telah bersatu. Lamaran telah mendapat restu. Pernikahan telah berlalu. Apakah kedua pengantin baru itu bisa terbebas dari belenggu? Tidak! Nyatanya, malam pertama akan lebih dari sekedar canggung, takut, dan malu.

.

.

.

Prompt : Malam Pertama

.

NaruHina fic special for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration

.

.

.

Suara ramai memenuhi, angin bertiup menemani, dedaunanpun seolah ikut bersorak ramai. Senyum, canda dan tawa terdengar begitu bahagia seolah mengungkapkan rasa bahagia mereka atas bersatunya sahabat, keluarga dan pahlawan mereka.

Di tengah lapangan yang luas dan di hiasi pohon sakura, hampir setengah penduduk desa hadir di sana untuk meramaikan dan melihat acara pernikahan yang paling dinanti semuanya bahkan dari sebulan yang lalu. Hokage pun memberikan misi khusus mencari kado istimewa untuk kedua pengantin, yang sempat membuat suasana desa menjadi ramai, ricuh, gelabakan, dan sibuk dalam sebulan terakhir.

Dan setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya hari yang dinantikan tiba. Kini, semua tamu menghentikan suara obrolan mereka dan merubahnya menjadi decak kagum dan senang akan kehadiran kedua pengantin itu di tengah mereka.

Balutan kimono yang tampak begitu anggun di tubuh sang Hyuuga serta balutan jas yang tampak gagah di tubuh sang Uzumaki, sukses membuat semua yang hadir mengakui keserasian keduanya.

Dan saat kedua mempelai telah hadir, tentu saja pernikahan akan segera di mulai.

Semua tamu yang ada mulai merapat lebih dekat untuk bisa menyaksikan dan mendengar segala sesuatunya lebih jelas.

Seperti halnya saat melihat kedua pengantin itu yang kini berdiri di hadapan sang Hokage.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Naruto dan Hinata." Dengan sedikit canggung Kakashi mengucapkan kata itu. Entah kenapa sesuatu membuatnya terharu, padahal awalnya dia biasa saja, bahkan Kakashi sempat aneh melihat Iruka yang terlalu gugup di awal, tapi sekarang dia sendiri yang merasa begitu.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama." Hinata tersenyum lembut dan menjawab ucapan itu penuh rasa terima kasih.

Di balik maskernya, Kakashi tersenyum. Selintas kenangan masa lalu membayangi pikirannya. "Kau sudah besar, Naruto. Aku selalu teringat saat kau masih menjadi bocah nakal yang berisik dulu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah akan menikah dan menjalin kehidupan rumah tangga. Yah, semoga kau bisa lebih dewasa lagi nantinya. Tidak ada hal khusus yang bisa ku berikan selain ucapan sebagai gurumu dan juga sebagai Hokage."

Senyum Naruto melebar mendengar hal itu. Jika saja Kakashi berbicara dengan serius penuh haru seperti itu saat dia masih kecil, Naruto pasti akan mengejeknya. Tapi sekarang pria Uzumaki itu mengerti arti bahagia dan haru yang di rasakan oleh semua sahabat dan gurunya adalah untuk ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang juga dia rasakan sekarang.

"Hehe, aku memang sudah besar dan akan menikah, tapi rasanya masih menyenangkan untuk jadi muridmu yang nakal, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar itu, begitu pula semua orang yang ada di sana. Sang pahlawan ternyata masih tetaplah seorang laki-laki yang ceria dan sederhana.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu terlalu lama. Semua orang sudah menanti datangnya hari ini." Kakashi berbalik dan menggeser tubuhnya, memperlihatkan Iruka yang nyatanya sudah berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi.

"Eh?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya kaget, "Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto," Kakashi kembali bersuara. "Sebagai Hokage, aku mengabulkan keinginan Iruka untuk menjadi orang yang menikahkan kalian. Tidak masalah, kan?"

Naruto menatap Iruka tanpa ekspresi sejenak sebelum akhirnya senyumnya kembali mengembang dengan sedikit genangan di matanya. Iruka adalah orang yang sudah dia anggap layaknya Ayah sendiri, dan tentu saja kebahagiaannya terasa semakin sempurna karena bisa di nikahkan oleh Ayahnya sendiri. "Tentu saja tidak masalah-ttebayo! Hehehe.."

Iruka yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai tersenyum. Dia sudah merasa gugup lebih dulu membayangkan hal yang akan dia lakukan ini. Untuk memberikan ucapan yang di rekam Konohamaru saja, Iruka perlu waktu, tapi sekarang dia malah harus menikahkan Naruto. Sungguh sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang, Iruka berusaha membuka suaranya. Jangan sampai pernikahan Naruto gagal karena kebodohannya. "Naruto… Hinata-san… selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Ucapnya penuh ketulusan dan lancar tanpa ada nada gugup sedikitpun.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Naruto mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar.

Merasa tidak ingin membuang waktu, Iruka mulai memperbaiki tegak tubuhnya untuk mulai mengucapkan janji suci yang akan mengikat kedua orang tersebut.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening menanti saat-saat itu. Hanya suara dedaunan yang di tiup anginlah yang menemani moment sacral tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata menjadi istrimu yang akan kau sayangi dan kau jaga baik dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, senang ataupun susah?" dengan tegas Iruka mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa kesalahan.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap dengan sorot penuh percaya diri. "Ya, Saya bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata menjadi istri Saya yang akan Saya sayangi dan akan Saya jaga baik dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, senang ataupun susah."

"Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu yang akan kau sayangi dan kau hormati baik dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, senang ataupun susah?"

Giliran Hinata yang mengangkat tangan kanannya sembari menjawab, "Ya, Saya bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto menjadi suami Saya yang akan Saya sayangi dan akan Saya hormati baik dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin, senang ataupun susah."

Iruka menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Dengan ini, Saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri yang sah."

Seketika suara tepuk tangan terdengar begitu ramai menyambut lancarnya acara dan pengucapan janji suci itu. Begitu tenang dan sacral. Membawa perasaan bahagia setiap orang dalam setiap kalimat yang terucap dan terdengar.

Di satu sisi lain, senyum hadir di wajah tua seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Perasaan haru dan membuncah di hatinya seakan melambungkannya ke angkasa. Tugasnya sebagai seorang Ayah yang menjaga Putrinya sekarang mungkin akan tergantikan meski Hiashi takkan pernah lepas tangan jika memang Hinata berada dalam bahaya. Namun kini, dia merasa benar-benar beruntung menjadi seorang Ayah.

Seorang Ayah yang membesarkan Putrinya, menjaga dan menyayanginya. Tentu Hiashi masih selalu ingat perlakuan buruknya yang dulu sempat merenggangkan hubungannya dan Hinata, tapi bolehkah? Bolehkah Hiashi menebus itu semua dengan memberikan segala hal yang mampu membahagiakan Putri sulungnya itu. Seperti halnya pernikahan ini yang sungguh Hiashi persiapkan dengan segenap hatinya. Dia tidak ingin ada kesalahan sekecil apapun di hari kebahagiaan Putrinya.

Tapi siapa menduga jika kebahagiaan itu tak hanya untuk Hinata dan Naruto. Hiashi yang awalnya sangat berat melepas Putrinya, kini justru merasa sangat ringan setelah melihat senyum bahagia Hinata bersama suaminya. Tak ada hal lain yang Hiashi harapkan kecuali kebahagiaan Putri-Putrinya yang sangat ia sayangi.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan namun sangat menyenangkan.

Semua penduduk desa mengakhiri hari mereka dengan senyuman bahagia setelah pesta panjang yang di adakan di seluruh desa. Shinobi yang bertugas maupun yang tidak masih bisa ikut merayakan kebahagiaan di hari itu.

Bahkan sampai sekarang malam telah semakin larut, masih terlihat beberapa orang yang masih asik mengobrol dan bercengkrama sesama teman mereka di tempat masing-masing.

Sisa pesta pernikahan di lapangan sakura tadi juga masih terasa menyenangkan meski sekarang sudah terlalu gelap dan sepi. Dedaunan pink di sana terlihat di seluruh tanah yang seolah menjadikannya tanah pink khusus daun bunga sakura.

Begitu pula di kediaman Hyuuga yang mulai terlihat sepi. Para Shinobi yang sebelumnya ramai di sana lantaran kedua pengantin akan bermalam di kediaman Hyuuga membuat Mansion terbesar di Konoha itu terlihat begitu ramai dan meriah. Tapi waktu semakin berlalu, malam semakin gelap dan bulan semakin tinggi. Membuat perlahan Mansion itu mulai sepi dan sunyi.

Tapi… apakah keadaan yang sunyi dan sepi juga terjadi di salah satu kamar pewaris Hyuuga yang baru saja menikah?

"Hah." Naruto menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa menit itu. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan jika saat ini akan tiba. Tentu saja Naruto banyak memikirkan tentang bagaimana hari pernikahannya, ucapan janji suci mereka, acara setelah itu, dan hal-hal terkait. Tapi, haruskah Naruto yang di salahkan jika dia lupa perihal apa yang harus dia lakukan di… malam pertama?

Dan sekarang, Naruto semakin bingung serta gugup dengan keadaannya. Seumur hidupnya dia tidak ingat jika pernah memasuki kamar seorang gadis, tapi sekarang dia berada sendirian di kamar sang sulung Hyuuga yang sudah menjadi istrinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sendiri?

Ya, sendiri.

Entah kemana perginya Hinata? Naruto hanya ingat dia sudah mendapati kamar itu kosong saat dia kembali dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan dirinya dan sampai sekarang Hinata belum juga kembali.

Menghabiskan waktu, Naruto sudah melihat-lihat kamar istrinya. Mematri seperti apa kamar sang istri, hal apa saja yang ada disana yang mungkin menjadi hal-hal kesukaan istrinya. Atau juga hal-hal yang menjadi kenangan khusus bagi sang istri.

Seingatnya, dia pernah sekali berkunjung ke kamar Hinata meski hanya dari jendela. Saat dia dan Sakura memberitahu Hinata tentang bagaimana Neji melakukan hal berbahaya demi untuk mendapatkan obat untuk mata Hinata. Saat itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apapun yang ada di kamar itu.

Seperti bingkai foto yang sedang dia pegang saat ini, menunjukkan gambar Hinata kecil bersama tim 8. Senyumnya melebar ketika mengingat jika dia mempunyai foto yang sama bersama tim 7. Uhm, kalau di pikir-pikir, bagaimana ya kalau dulu dia dan Hinata satu tim?

"…kun? Naruto-kun?"

"Hah? Ng… eh… e ehh ehh.." Naruto bergerak cepat dan gelabakan saat bingkai di tangannya hampir terjatuh karena panggilan yang ia dengar. Dia menoleh dan terdiam melihat Hinata yang kini berdiri sedang menatapnya bingung. "Uhm… oh,, hai Hinata.. hehehe.."

". . ."

". . ."

Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang kini terlihat sangat bodoh.

Hinata mengulum senyumnya saat menyadari tingkah canggung sang suami. Dengan balutan piyama tidur, Hinata melangkah menuju ranjang dan meletakkan nampan berisi ocha yang dia bawa dari dapur di meja samping ranjang. Sebenarnya Hinata juga merasa canggung dan bingung, makanya dia berpikir untuk membuatkan ocha hangat untuknya dan Naruto agar setidaknya bisa mengurangi ketegangan dan kelelahan mereka berdua.

"Aku membuatkan ocha hangat, ayo di minum, Naruto-kun!"

"A.. uhm, iya." Naruto menaruh bingkai itu kembali ke atas nakas di samping jendela dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang berukuran sedang milik Hinata.

Hinata segera mengambilkan segelas ocha dan memberikannya pada Naruto, saat kedua tangan mereka bersinggungan, keduanya langsung mengalihkan wajah mereka kearah lain.

"T-terima kasih-ttebayo." Ucapan Naruto hanya mampu di jawab anggukan dari Hinata. "Oh, kau boleh duduk disini." Naruto tersenyum seraya menggeser duduknya agar Hinata bisa menempati tempat di sampingnya.

Dengan malu-malu Hinata mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Dalam diam keduanya menikmati minuman hangat itu.

Tiada obrolan, tiada tatap-tatapan, tiada hal yang bisa membuat mereka lepas dari kecanggungan itu.

Hening menguasai.

' _Sial! Kenapa begini-ttebayo?'_ Naruto ingin meninju dirinya sendiri sekarang. _'Berpikir Naruto, berpikir. Aku harus mencari bahan pembicaraan setidaknya.'_ Dia mengangguk dengan ide itu. bahan pembicaraan ya? Uhm,,, bahan pembicaraan, bahan pembicaraan.. oh…

"Uhm, a-a-apa kau sudah mandi, Hinata?"

". . ."

". . ."

"Hah?"

' _Apa yang ku katakaaaaaannnnn?'_ Naruto beteriak dalam hati mengutuk kebodohannya.

[Hahahahaha…] Naruto tersentak saat suara tawa itu menggema di dalam pikirannya dan saat dia sadar itu suara tawa Kurama, wajah dengan pipi bergaris itu menekuk masam. [Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah? Hahahaha,,, kau membuat seolah dia kelihatan belum mandi dan berantakan.]

 _Sapphire_ Naruto melebar mendengar itu dan segera melirik Hinata yang menunduk lesu sembari sesekali menciumi rambutnya yang terurai.

' _Sial. Dia pasti salah paham!'_

"Uhm, k-kau wangi sekali… aku jadi penasaran sabun apa yang kau pakai-ttebayo.. hehehe…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya setelah memperbaiki kalimatnya, tapi Naruto tetap saja tidak merasa lebih baik.

Sedangkan wajah Hinata merona mendengar kalimat itu. Wajah murungnya yang sempat terlihat kini tergantikan dengan wajah manis yang merona malu-malu.

[Dasar bocah!] Kurama memasang wajah malasnya dan kembali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur. Baru saja dia ingin menggoda Naruto, tapi ternyata bocah pirang itu cukup hebat dalam memperbaiki suasana. Yah, mungkin sebaiknya Kurama tidak perlu menganggu.

Naruto menghela nafas karena Kurama berhenti menertawakannya. Dengan pelan dia kembali menikmati ocha di tangannya.

"Na-naruto-kun juga…" _sapphire_ Naruto melirik saat suara Hinata lirih terdengar. "Naruto-kun juga… wa-wangi sekali."

Brush… uhuk.. uhuk..

"Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata langsung menoleh dan menatap khawatir saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja tersedak.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya entah kenapa langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Ah, kenapa dia jadi terlihat konyol begini? Dan… kikikan tertahan Kurama sama sekali tidak membantu.

"A- uhuk.. aku baik-baik saja, Hinata. Tidak apa!" dia berusaha menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar.

Hinata masih memandangnya dengan ragu, gadis itu berbalik dan meraih tissue lalu mencoba mengelap dagu Naruto yang basah karena tumpahan ocha yang pria itu minum sebelumnya. "Hati-hati, Naruto-kun. Ochanya masih hangat."

"Uhm, y-ya.."

Hinata berkedip saat suara Naruto melirih. Saat amethyst-nya melirik sedikit keatas dan bertabrakan dengan sapphire disana, gadis itu baru sadar jarak mereka cukup dekat karena dia mengelap dagu Naruto yang basah. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku memandang _sapphire_ biru yang kini balik menatapnya intenst. Semakin terdiam saat dia merasa sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangannya yang memegang tissue.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, jarak mereka semakin mendekat dengan kepala Naruto yang semakin maju. Hinata yang masih kaget juga tidak bisa mundur ataupun mengelak saat bibir Naruto menyentuh dan mengecup hangat bibir mungilnya.

Bruk… "Hi-hinata… oi, ja-jangan pingsan-ttebayo!"

.

.

"Hah." Helaan nafas itu kembali terdengar seolah kaset yang kembali di putar. Jika sebelumnya Naruto bosan menunggu Hinata datang, maka kali ini dia sedikit bosan menunggu Hinata bangun dari pingsannya sejak lima menit yang lalu. "Hg? Tapi kalau diingat-ingat… dia sudah lama tidak pingsan jika bersamaku."

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir Naruto kala dia menyadari jika dulu Hinata kecil selalu pingsan jika di dekatnya. Bodohnya dia yang tidak pernah menyadari sebab pingsannya Hinata dulu. Tapi sekarang tentu saja dia sudah mengerti kenapa perempuan itu pingsan, yah, walau Hinata nyatanya masih bertahan setelah ciuman pertama mereka. Mungkin saat ini Hinata sedang lelah dan terlalu kaget karena dia tiba-tiba saja mencium penerus Hyuuga itu tadi.

"Hinata…" lirih suaranya bergumam saat tatapan matanya tak kunjung bisa beralih dari gadis itu. Posisinya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang saat ini membuatnya bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah cantik sang istri yang kini terbaring di sampingnya.

Dan entah Naruto sadar atau tidak jika wajahnya sudah kembali mendekat. Mendekat dan semakin mendekat karena merasa ingin lebih dan lebih dekat melihat wajah cantik di sana.

"Hhgg?"

Set… Naruto langsung mundur dan menatap kearah lain dengan semburat merah yang dia sembunyikan. Entah kenapa dia harus menjauh dan ketakutan sekarang, seperti maling yang tertangkap basah, Naruto terus saja berdoa dalam hati semoga Hinata tidak marah.

Walau pada kenyataannya Hinata tidak mungkin bisa marah pada Naruto hanya karena laki-laki itu mendekatinya dan berniat menciumnya. Walau kemungkinannya, Hinata bisa kembali pingsan.

Perlahan mata amethyst itu terbuka dengan keningnya yang sedikit berkerut.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hinata?" suara itu membuat Hinata langsung membelalak dan menoleh kaget kearah Naruto. "Yo, ma-maaf membuatmu pingsan-ttebayo. Hehehe…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan tingkah yang serba salah.

Di sampinnya, wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar sebab dia bisa pingsan. Sekelebat ingatan terakhirnya tadi membuatnya semakin tak bisa berkata dengan baik. "U-uhm." Dia hanya mengangguk sekali dengan ragu.

Keduanya terdiam dan kembali membuat suasana hening.

Setelah ini, mungkin Naruto harus memberi peringatan pada sahabatnya yang lain agar berhati-hati dengan malam pertama. Sumpah, Naruto tak pernah berpikir jika dia yang biasanya paling ahli membuat suasana kembali hidup kini malah ikut mati bersama suasana malam itu.

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-kun."

"Hg?" _sapphire_ Naruto melirik saat Hinata mengucap kata maaf yang tidak dia mengerti untuk apa?

"Itu… a-aku… anoo.. tadi… a-aku ping-san sa-saa-saat.. uhm.. itu…"

Naruto menelan ludah melihat Hinata yang gugup luar biasa dengan tangan di depan dada berbicara terbata dan tidak jelas. Bukankah Hinata sudah sangat jarang segugup itu? Kenapa sekarang Hinata terlihat lebih gugup daripada saat mereka kecil dulu?

"Huft… hahahahaha…" suara tawa Naruto yang terdengar membuat Hinata mendongak bingung. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf-ttebayo." Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan sedikit menunduk dengan senyum hangatnya. "Yah, kurasa kita memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang malam seperti ini. Jadi kurasa… wajar kalau kita bingung dan canggung sekarang."

Mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan sang suami? Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah yang kembali merona.

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau lelah? Seharian ini banyak hal yang sudah terjadi, mungkin… sebaiknya kita istirahat saja?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu sesaat sebelum Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya lebih dulu. Gadis itu tidak menjawab apapun dan juga menolak menatap Naruto.

Sejujurnya, Hinata merasa bersalah. Tentu saja Hinata mengerti apa yang seharusnya terjadi di malam pertama dan apa yang mungkin ada di pikiran suaminya. Tapi serakang suaminya malah mengajaknya untuk beristirahat. _'Kenapa tadi aku harus pingsan?'_ batinnya berbisik.

Naruto berkedip bingung melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung menjawab dan merespon. Dan saat dia melihat pandangan sendu dari Hinata, Naruto gelabakan. "Uhm, Hi-Hinata… maksudku.." Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan ikut menunduk. Dia mengerti apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan sekarang.

Pertama kalinya Naruto bisa membaca sorot mata Hinata adalah saat perang waktu itu. Dimana dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot mata Hinata yang merasa bersalah karena berpikir dirinya tidak berguna. Naruto juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia seolah bisa dengan jelas membaca sorot mata gadis itu tapi tidak bisa membaca dengan jelas perasaan Hinata padanya saat itu.

Saat mereka kecil Naruto juga selalu melihat pandangan Hinata yang putus asa. Saat mereka hampir gagal mendapatkan kumbang bikochu karena hujan, Naruto tanpa sadar mengucapkan jika semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja dan jangan putus asa selama masih ada waktu. Dan akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan kumbang bikochu itu.

Eh? Bukankah itu artinya saat perang bukan pertama kalinya Naruto membaca sorot mata Hinata?

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata yang masih terdiam di sampingnya. _'Benar!'_ senyum tipis muncul di bibir Naruto kemudian. _'Tanpa aku sadari, aku selalu bisa membaca sorot matanya bahkan dari kami masih sama-sama di akademi. Pendapatku pertama kali tentangnya juga begitu, aku menganggap dia gadis yang aneh karena selalu mengalihkan pandangannya setiap kali pandangan kami bertemu. Ah bodohnya aku yang tidak pernah sadar kalau aku sendiri sebenarnya cukup sering memperhatikannya sedari dulu.'_

Mata Hinata berkedip saat tiba-tiba Naruto meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya hangat. Senyum hangat Naruto serasa mengalirkan darah Hinata ke wajahnya hingga wajah cantik itu semakin merah sekarang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata? Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Tangan Naruto terangkat dan merapikan poni Hinata yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku hanya khawatir kau lelah karena aku juga merasa lelah. Tapi tak masalah bagiku jika kau belum mengantuk. Yang penting itu…" Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan membawa tangan itu ke dadanya. "…kau ada di sini bersamaku-dattebayo!"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, mata amethyst itu berkaca-kaca karena perasaan hangat yang dia rasakan sekarang. "Naruto-kun."

Keduanya tersenyum dengan tatapan yang saling mengunci. Terasa nyaman dan sangat menyenangkan.

"Oh, tapi aku penasaran dengan satu hal dari tadi." Naruto kembali berbicara, tentu saja kali ini untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana menjadi lebih baik.

"A-apa?"

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan mengalihkan matanya pada tumpukan kado yang ada di sudut ruangan. "Aku tidak mengira kita bisa mendapatkan kado sebanyak itu."

Hinata ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum melihat tumpukan kado itu tanpa menjawab.

"Yosh! Karena kita belum mau tidur, bagaimana kalau kita membuka beberapa kado-ttebayo?"

"Hm, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus."

Setuju dengan ide itu, keduanya beranjak dari ranjang untuk mengambil beberapa kado dan berniat membukanya di atas ranjang mereka.

Naruto tanpa ragu langsung mengambil tiga kotak kado yang cukup besar namun tidak terlalu besar dan membawanya ke ranjang. Hinata juga berniat membawa beberapa kotak kado, tapi… "Ugh.."

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Uhm ini…" Hinata menatap Naruto sejenak dan kembali menatap kotak kado yang ada di depannya.

Merasa aneh, Naruto berjalan mendekat. Karena Hinata terus memandang kotak kado berwarna hijau itu, Naruto jadi bergerak untuk mengambilnya. Dan… "Ugh, kenapa kotak kado ini berat sekali?" gumamnya pelan dan masih membawa kotak itu ke ranjang. Di susul Hinata yang membawa kotak lain yang ada di sampingnya.

Kedua pasangan baru itu menaiki ranjang dan mulai memilih kado mana yang ingin mereka buka lebih dulu.

Kotak kado berwarna pink menjadi pilihan pertama Hinata, sementara Naruto mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang ada.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Naruto dan Hinata. Ini hadiah dariku. Sakura."

Naruto menoleh saat Hinata membacakan isi selembar ucapan yang ada di dalam kotak pink yang di buka Hinata. "Ini kado dari Sakura-san, dia memberikan kita sepasang gelas yang sangat cantik." Hinata tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan dua gelas dari kotak itu.

"Waaahh,, gelas itu sangat bagus." Naruto ikut merespon. Selanjutnya dia membuka kotak kecil di tangannya.

"Itu kado dari siapa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto berkedip melihat selembar amplop dari dalam kotak persegi kecil itu. "Entahlah, hanya ada selembar amplop." Naruto segera meraih amplop itu dan membukanya, menemukan tiga lembar tiket makan di restaurant mahal yang di kenal sebagai tempat makan yang sangat bagus.

"Selamat menikah, Naruto, Hinata. Aku berikan kalian tiket ini. Karena ada tiga, ajak aku nanti ya? Tenang saja, aku akan minta meja yang di pisah. Chouji."

Wajah Naruto masam seketika. Padahal awalnya dia sudah sangat takjub dengan hadiah itu dan sempat berpikir jauh tentang saat dia makan berdua dengan Hinata di sana. Tapi… "Kurasa Chouji memang tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan."

Hinata terkikik pelan, "Chouji-kun memang begitu."

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. Sang pahlawan itu lalu meraih kotak kado hijau yang sangat berat tadi, dia cukup penasaran dengan apa isinya dan darimana asalnya. Hinata hanya diam melihat Naruto membuka kotak itu.

Lalu…

"Hah?" keduanya melongo bersamaan melihat apa isi dari kotak kado itu.

"U-uhm,, itu… dari…" Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi tanpa di lanjutkan pun, rasanya Naruto sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran istrinya.

Dengan wajah masam Naruto mengambil selembar kertas di sana.

"Yosh! Dengan semangat masa muda, aku mengucapkan selamat pernikahan untuk kalian berdua. Hadiahku ini adalah hadiah yang pastinya sangat berguna untuk kalian berdua. Semoga kalian menjadi keluarga yang selalu hebat dan memiliki semangat masa muda. Selamat, Naruto-kun, Hinata-san.

Lee :D"

Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali melirik hadiahnya, "Lee… apa yang kau ingin kami lakukan dengan dua pasang barbell ini?" gumamnya setengah frustasi. Naruto bukannya menolak atau tidak senang, hanya saja semakin ke sini, Naruto semakin mengerti separah apa jalan pikiran Lee terhadap hal-hal umum di luar misi dan pertarungan.

Melihat tampang unik suaminya, Hinata hanya bisa ikut tersenyum. Yah bagaimanapun, mereka mungkin akan mendapatkan banyak hadiah tak terduga lainnya. Seperti kotak berwarna violet yang tadi di bawa Hinata, mungkin saja isinya juga merupakan benda tak terduga lainnya.

Dengan pelan Hinata meraih kotak itu dan membukanya, tidak terlalu perduli dengan ekspresi Naruto yang masih memandangi barbell warna orange dan ungu itu dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Mungkin suaminya sedang berpikir mau di gunakan untuk apa dua pasang alat olahraga itu?

Saat tutup kotak itu terbuka, Hinata semakin penasaran dengan benda yang tertutup kain halus disana. Sebelum membukanya, Hinata lebih dulu membaca ucapan di sana.

"Hinata-neesama. Selamat ya. Aku mempunyai dua kado untukmu dan Naruto-niisama. Tapi kado yang ini aku berikan khusus untukmu, yah walau bisa juga membuat Naruto-niisama senang. :) *jangan lupa di pakai pada malam pertamamu ya. Hanabi."

Hinata terdiam setelah membaca tulisan itu dalam hati. Pasalnya, kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto, Hanabi pasti memberikan ide yang aneh-aneh baginya. Dan dengan segera dia membuka kain penutup itu setelah sebelumnya melirik singkat Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan barbell barunya.

Tangannya bergerak membuka, lalu…

…mata amethyst itu melebar dengan wajah yang lebih kaget daripada melihat barbell. Lingerie yang tipis dan serba terbuka kini ada di tangannya!

"Hinata?"

"Eh.. ah.. hah? Y-yaa..?" dengan cepat dia menyembunyikan itu di belakang punggungnya.

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "Kau kenapa-ttebayo?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Membuat kening Naruto mengernyit curiga. Mata birunya melirik tangan Hinata yang tersembunyi di balik punggung dengan pandangan penasaran. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungmu?" lagi –Hinata menggeleng.

 _Sapphire_ itu melirik kotak yang ada di pangkuan Hinata sejenak, kosong. Berarti… "Apa yang kau sembunyikan itu hadiah dari kotak ini?" dengan ragu Hinata mengangguk sekali. "Kenapa di sembunyikan? Aku juga ingin melihatnya."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat lagi-lagi kepala dengan surai indigo terurai itu menggeleng kuat. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

"Eh?" Hinata bergerak mundur saat Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan mata menyipit. "Na-naruto-kun,, kau ma-u a-apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin mengambil benda yang kau sembunyikan secara langsung."

"Eh.. ta-tapi ini bu-bukan apa-apa kok." Hinata memaksakan senyumnya walau semua tampak sia-sia karena Naruto sudah terlanjur penasaran.

Set…

"Kyaa.."

Hinata memejamkan mata saat Naruto langsung melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Tubuhnya hampir saja terbaring ke belakang jika saja salah satu tangan Naruto tidak menyanggah di kasur, sementara tangan Naruto yang lain melingkar di pinggangnya.

". . ."

". . ."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Naruto yang terdiam dengan memandang wajah Hinata dari dekat. Sementara Hinata yang masih diam dengan mata terpejam.

"Hinata.." panggilan lirih itu memaksa Hinata untuk membuka matanya, dan…

Blush

…wajah Hinata memerah menyadari kedekatan wajah mereka sekarang. "Naruto-kun." Jawabnya dengan nada berbisik.

Dengan pelan tangan Naruto meraih kain yang dia rasakan dari punggung istrinya. Memundurkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk di tempat semula. Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa merebut lingerie itu lagi hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merona.

"Hm?" gumaman Naruto terdengar kala dia melihat dengan jelas bentuk lingerie itu. Lalu seulas senyum tipis hadir di bibirnya. "Siapa yang memberikannya?"

"Ha-hanabi." Jawab Hinata lemah tanpa menatap.

"Ini sangat bagus… kurasa akan cocok denganmu." Ucapan Naruto terdengar sangat lembut dan mengalirkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Hinata berdetak nyaman.

Kepala dengan surai indigo itu mendongak dan menatap lurus _sapphire_ Naruto yang juga memandangnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Untuk sejenak Naruto menyingkirkan semua kado yang ada ke meja di samping ranjang, begitu pula dengan lingerie yang tadi dia ambil dari istrinya. Lalu dia menggeser tubuhnya dan kembali mempertemukan dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu.

"Apa kau malu?" pertanyaan itu tak khayal membuat Hinata kembali menunduk, tapi tangan Naruto dengan cepat kembali meraih dagu itu dan mengangkatnya. "Hinata, kurasa kita memang harus terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Bukankah sekarang kita sudah menikah?"

Dengan pelan Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya lebih ke depan. "Hinata… apa kau belum mengantuk?" suaranya berbisik seiring dengan wajahnya yang terus mendekat. Anggukan pelan kepala Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum dan dengan cepat meraih bibir peach di depannya. Jika boleh jujur, Naruto sudah memperhatikan bibir itu sejak memandang Hinata yang pingsan sebelumnya.

Amethyst Hinata terpejam kala kecupan-kecupan lembut itu membuatnya terlena. Bahkan tak menolak saat dirasa tubuhnya mulai jatuh ke belakang dan di tindih oleh sang suami.

Mungkin… itu akan menjadi malam pertama yang panjang bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/n : Saat pertama kali prompt ini di ajukan, mungkin aku orang pertama yang setuju. Saat aku di suruh memilih prompt apa? Aku juga yang memilih sendiri prompt ini. Tapi saat menulisnya… butuh tiga minggu untuk mendapatkan feel dan mood yang sesuai.

Syukur udah jadi.

Yah, semoga bisa menghibur walau hanya seadanya saja. Otak lagi buntu dan pikiran lagi penuh.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang masih setia menunggu, menyukai ff ini, dan selalu memberikan dukungan untuk Sunflowers37. Semoga cerita-cerita yang kami sajikan bisa selalu menghibur kalian semuanya. :)

Itu aja deh. See you next chap.

Salam, Rameen


	5. Buah Hati

**LavenderBlues**

 _Story by Sunflowers37_

 _Picture by Uzumaki Ani_

 _Prompt : Buah Hati_

 _Spesial for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration_

 _ **Summary : Aku mengansumsikannya sebagai, dia juga tertarik. Yang jelas, dia berbeda dari wanita itu. Wanita yang senantiasa menungguku di rumah, wanita yang lebih pendiam semenjak kami menikah. Rate M/Not Eksplisit/Hurt/Comfort/NTR.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading,_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Aku pernah berpikir, bagaimana takdir mengambil andil dalam kisah manusia. Sebagaimana sutradara mengarahkan lakon pemainnya demi ending yang dia mau. Ketika orang-orang berbicara bila kau berusaha lebih keras dengan sendirinya takdir kan bergulir, yang kutangkap, itu sungguh lucu. Nyatanya, takdir tak seindah mimpi dalam buaian tidur kita.

Banyak hal kurasa jika membahas predestinasi, pun impresinya. Tak dapat kupungkiri, pertemuanku dengan perempuan itu jua sebab takdir. Badai besar yang mempertemukan kami di teras pertokoan, menjebak diri sekaligus perasaan untuk saling lebih kenal. Dia muda, cantik, dan menawan. Aku pria normal, tentu saja gejolak hasratku akan senang jika kami lebih dekat. Aku mengajaknya berbincang singkat. Entahlah, konversasi ringan yang terkesan basa-basi itu justru membawa obrolan kami ke dalam nuansa lebih hangat. Dia bahkan bercerita panjang, dan kupikir ini sedikit di luar dugaan. Dia menyambutku baik, dan aku mengansumsikannya sebagai dia juga tertarik. Singkatnya kami bertukar email dan nomor telepon. Dia mengaku seorang manager di sebuah restorant. Aku sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan dia sungguh pekerja atau pengangguran. Yang jelas, dia berbeda dari wanita itu. Wanita yang senantiasa menungguku di rumah, wanita yang lebih pendiam semenjak kami menikah. Yah, aku tidak lagi bujang dan aku tak menolak fakta tersebut. Tetapi entah mengapa wanita yang dahulu begitu kupuja kini teramat membosankan. Dia masih sama: cantik, lemah lembut, dengan helai terurai panjang. Hanya saja, ada hal membuat dia berbeda sekarang. Istriku sangatlah mendambakan buah hati. Tetapi sekali lagi takdir memainkan perannya. Dari pada memberi kami putri atau putra, takdir memilih mengungkung keceriaan istriku di dimensi tak tertembus. Dan mengantinya dengan hal yang membuatku bertanya, _'Bagaimana bisa, dahulu aku mencintainya?'_

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

"Tadaima?"

Tanpa menghidupkan lampu, kaki jenjangnya lasung melangkah ke ruang atas. Pantofel hitamnya ia tanggalkan di depan, berganti flip-flop santai masuk ke dalam kamar.

Rupanya wanitanya telah tertidur. Lelap manik amethys itu memejam, memeluk guling, menghadap kiri seraya selimut menutupi dada setakat kaki.

Naruto terlihat melepas kancing kemejanya. Jas hitam sedari tadi menggantung di lengan ia lempar ke sofa. Kaus oblong putih gading lantas Naruto ambil dari almari, mengganti kemeja biru muda membalut torsonya.

Naruto lalu turut merebahkan punggung di ranjang size king itu. Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya, di sisi perempuan berhelai indigo panjang yang beberapa musim lalu 'masih' ia kasihi.

Naruto ingat, betapa perempuan dari marga Hyuga ini dulu sangat dicintainya. Betapa ketiadaan seorang Hinata dalam sedetik, membuatnya sesak bak kehilangan oksigen untuk bernapas. Ia pun masih terngiang, janji di mana ia mengucap―meminta si putri Hyuga menjadi bagian hidupnya. Shiramuku yang dipakai Hinata dan montsuki haori hakama yang dikenakannya kala itu bahkan tersimpan rapi sampai kini. Bayangan amethyst dalam busana kimono putih dan wata boushi sebagai tudung kepala, pula cukup jelas ia kenang. Wajah cantik wanita itu yang tersembunyi di balik tudung dan sekadar dapat dilihat olehnya menandakan kesopanan sekaligus refleksi bijak seorang perempuan. Tapi sekarang, rasanya semua tak sama lagi. Janji manisnya, tinggallah hambar. Kehangatan di masa-masa pendekaan tlah menguap, berganti dingin sikap Hinata padanya, pun dingin reaksi yang diberikan Naruto atas kelebih-diaman Hinata.

 **.**

"Naruto-kun, apa nanti kau pulang seperti biasa?"

Naruto menunduk, menatap raut istrinya yang tengah memakaikan dasi ke kerahnya.

"Ma-maksudku apa nanti kau bisa pulang lebih cepat?"

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hinata bergerak meraih tas kerja Naruto, dan menyerahkan briefcase gelita tersebut kepada pria itu.

"Ada apa? Tak biasa sekali,"

"Ah ti-tidak Naruto-kun. Hanya saja, rasanya kita sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama," Hinata menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Ah, akan ku usahakan." Naruto mencium kening Hinata, dan itu sukses membuat pipi sang amethyst merona. "Aku berangkat dulu,"

"Um." Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

 **...**

 _Pukul 19.00,_

 _._

Alunan jazz klasik mengirima lembut menemani suapan-suapan ke mulut. Suasana romantis, tenang, dan indah terpancar dari unik dekorasinya. Lampu gantung dan lilin menjadi binar utama sehingga pencahayaan terkesan lebih hangat, dan tak terlalu terang

Teppanyaki yang terdiri dari udang, lobster, kerang, ayam, pun bermacam sayuran telah tersaji di atas meja. Gyoza, dua mangkuk kecil nasi, tonkatsu, dan tak ketinggalan dua botol nihonshu―sejenis sake terbuat dari sakarifikasi jamur kouji dalam beras, yang kemudian difermentasi dengan ragi.

"Uum~ lumayan," Naruto mengambil udang menggunakan sumpitnya. "Ah, ini juga,"

"Apa kataku, restaurant ini memang terbaik di kota ini. Bahan-bahan yang digunakan pun masih segar. Kami selalu menjaga mutu, karena kepuasan pelanggan adalah nomor satu."

Naruto tertawa lepas, "Sokka..sokka.. kau sedang promosi huh?" surai merah di hadapannya itu ia belai.

"Naruto-kun aku beneran loh,"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kok. Aku selalu percaya padamu."

Namanya Sara. Perempuan dua puluh tiga tahun yang baru menyelesaikan studi Pasca Sarjananya, dan bekerja sebagai manajer di tempat ini.

Sara sesungguhnya tahu Naruto telah beristri. Saling mencurahkan isi hati baik melalui pesan dan telepon, membuatnya mengtahui bilamana bahtera rumah tangga Naruto akhir-akhir ini mengalami guncangan kecil.

Baginya tak masalah, apakah lelaki di hadapannya berstatus milik orang. Sara terlanjur mencintai Naruto. Baginya pria itu menarik. Dia memang sebatas pekerja kantoran biasa, tetapi raut dan aroma maskulin itu selalu menggodanya. Postur Naruto yang proporsional, serta otot perut yang selalu ia sentuh ketika bercumbu, sungguh sedetik tak dapat Sara lupa.

"Naruto-kun..." Sara menggesek-gesekkan kakinya ke betis Naruto, "suki."

Ah, pipi yang selalu memerah kala ia goda itu, pula tak sanggup Sara buang meski sekejab.

 **.**

Malam bertambah larut saat ia tiba di rumah. Melirik arloji di pergelangan, jam sebelas bahkan lewat beberapa menit.

Membuka pintu, Naruto langsung menuju dapur saking hausnya. Kering tenggorokannya tak tertahan, sampai-sampai sepatunya belum ia lepas. Manajer cantik tersebut sukses membuat tenaganya terkuras. Lelah tak terterahan, usai ini Naruto mungkin memilih langsung tidur.

"Aku pulang,"

Setiba di dapur Naruto dikejutkan dengan sang istri yang ternyata masih menunggunya. Wanita itu tertidur beralas lengan di meja makan. Celemek ungu muda masih terikat melindungi baju. Hinata nampak sangat lelah. Di meja terdapat banyak makanan, wine kesukaan Naruto, pula sebuah kue tart dengan lilin di atasnya. Naruto ingat. Hari ini anniversary pernikahan mereka yang ketiga. Pantas saja Hinata memintanya pulang cepat. Makanan yang seharusnya mereka nikmati bersama telah dingin, sedingin bahu Hinata saat ia sentuh.

"Ah..." manik lavender pucat itu membuka, merasakan sebuah jaket menutupi bahunya, "...Naruto-kun?"

"Hi-Hinata―" entah mengapa Naruto jadi tergelagap.

"Selamat hari jadi yang ketiga, Naruto-kun. Semoga kebahagian selalu menyertaimu."

Ada rasa bersalah teramat mendalam saat memandang wajah itu. Serupa sembilu kasat mata menyayat-nyayat urat nadinya. Bahkan Naruto berpikir, bisa jadi Hinata belum makan karena menunggunya.

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat, Hinata. Tiba-tiba ada pekerjaan mendadak, dan aku harus lembur. Maaf, tidak sempat menelponmu."

Tersenyum, Hinata membalas dengan gelengan pelan. "Kau sedang berusaha menyiapkan masa depan terbaik untuk kita. Itu tidak masalah Naruto-kun―"

Tiba-tiba Naruto membopong tubuh Hinata ke kamar,

"Na..Naruto-kun, tu..tungu―"

.

"Ah..."

Tak ingat bagaimana awalnya kulit polos itu saling sentuh. Bagaimana bibir keduanya saling pagut, dan sensasi yang dihasilkan membuat keringat membanjiri fisik mereka.

Bagaimana napas keduanya saling memburu, dan bagaimana jejak-jejak serupa bekas gigitan serangga menghiasi leher hingga dada sintalnya.

Sex, bercinta, mencumbu, sebuah hal lihai bagi pria berpengalaman seperti Naruto. Ia mulai menjamah raga Hinata sejak lima bulan masa pacaran. Hinata tidak tahu pasti, berapa gadis telah merasakan keperkasaan suaminya semasa lajang dulu. Yang Hinata tahu, dua mantan kekasih sempat dulu lelaki itu ceritakan.

Naruto menghentak tubuhnya kasar. Mempercepat ritme geraknya memasuki raga Hinata: dalam, dan semakin dalam.

Desah, lenguhan perempuan tersebut menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mampu Naruto dengar. Nikmat, ketika Hinata menjambak rambutnya dan menggigit lehernya. Tapi ada hal lain―entah apa itu―membuat 'malam panas' ini terasa lebih dingin. Mungkin Naruto terbiasa dengan tindak agresif Sara yang jauh lebih ganas dari Hinata dalam urusan ranjang. Naruto mengecup pelipis istrinya pelan, ia mulai tak semangat lagi menuntaskan tugasnya.

* * *

 _Satu minggu kemudian,_

 _._

"Luar kota?"

Naruto menyentuh ujung hidung Hinata menggunakan telunjuknya, "Direktur memintaku memeriksa kantor cabang di Kyoto. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hari minggu Naruto manfaatkan bersantai di rumah, menikmati harinya bersama sang istri. Naruto merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata, dorama anak sekolah yang mereka lihat melalaui siaran televisi sedikit mengingatkan keduanya akan jaman dahulu.

Secara perlahan, penuh kasih sayang, tangan Hinata membelai surai pirang yang kini terpotong cepak tersebut. Jika diperhatikan, Naruto makin ke sini semakin tampan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau kan sedang memperjuangkan masa depan kita."

Jawaban monoton yang selalu membuat Naruto bosan. Paling tidak katakan jangan lama-lama, atau, kau tak merindukanku?

"Jangan lupa memberi kabar setelah sampai."

"Ah, iya."

"Jangan lupa makan teratur Naruto-kun. Jangan sampai kau sakit hanya gara-gara pekerjaan.

"Um, aku mengerti." Naruto menarik remot televisi dan mengganti channelnya.

* * *

Prefektur Wakayama terkenal akan keindahan pesisir dan pemandian air panas. Satu pantainya, Shirahama, masyhur oleh elok pasir putih membentang sepanjang 500 meter, dikelilingi jajaran hotel membentuk lengkungan yang indah.  
Tepi laut ini dianggap sebagai kembaran Hawaii. Pantai Shirahama menawarkan perpaduan panorama menakjubkan, pasir yang halus― seputih susu, pula tempat cocok menikmati terbenamnya matahari.

Prefektur Wakayama jua tersohor akan sumber air panasnya. Salah satu terkemuka, onsen kelas wahid, Yunomine, dilengkapi pemandian umum hingga privat yang disebut Tsuboyu. Onsen Yunomine ini digadang sebagai yang paling tua. Tsuboyu merupakan pemandian berbentuk podokan: terdapat kolam mungil dikelilingi batu, dan dipuruntukkan untuk satu sampai dua orang saja. Tsuboyu sering dicap sebagai tempat berendam bagi para pasangan.

"Na..Naruto-kun―"

"Hmpp?"

"...ah―"

Sara tak dapat menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bereaksi oleh sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto. Suam air panas di mana mereka berendam kian membangkitkan gairahnya. Terasa berdenyut saat lelaki bersurai pirang itu memainkan ujung putingnya. Terlebih, bagian dari diri Naruto terasa menonjol dan mengeras, mendesak bokonya yang duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu. Sara berbalik, menarik tengkuk Naruto―menciumnya dengan liar.

 **.**

 _Ding..dong..._

Bunyi bel memantul kesekian kali. Langkah pelan dari dapur, membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan.

Dua sosok asing: pria, salah satu di antara mereka membawa sekeranjang buah. Dari tampilannya, sepertinya rekan Naruto di kantor.

"Konnichiwa..."

"K-konnichiwa?"

"Kami datang untuk menjenguknya. Kami dengar dia ijin sakit, apa Naruto baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sepontan membuat Hinata bingung, "...sakit?"

"Katanya kemarin dia pulang dari rumah sakit?"

 _DEG!_

'Rumah sakit?'

Hinata mulai menyadari kebohongan Naruto.

Jadi berdinas ke luar kota selama tiga hari bentuk bualan? Jika tidak mengobservasi kantor cabang, lantas dia ke mana? Bukankah tiga hari termasuk lama?

"A-ah, yah. Ta-tapi maaf, Naruto-kun harus istirahat. Ia baru saja meminum obat. Jadi―" Hinata membungkuk, "...sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

"A―haha.., ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Sampaikan saja salam kami."

Hinata kembali membungkukan badannya, setelahnya kedua tamu itu pergi meninggalkan kediamannya.

* * *

"Sudah pulang Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menyerahkan tas kantornya pada Hinata. Menarik dasi melingkari lehernya, kemudian membuka kancing itu satu demi satu.

"Kau ingin mandi dengan air hangat?"

Naruto menggeleng. Ia lantas mengambil air mineral di atas meja rias, kemudian meneguknya.

"Aaah, capek." terdengar keluhan, Naruto memijat leher belakangnya. "Apa kau kesepian selama aku pergi?"

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia hanya berlalu menggantungkan jas Naruto yang basah oleh keringat. Dari jas itu, samar wangi khas parfum wanita tercium. Perpaduan red currant, lemon, black currant, dan bunga-bungaan lain mengingatkannya pada parfum berwadah gothic keluaran perusahaan Jerman.

Ah, rasanya sesak itu tiba-tiba kembali hinggap.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam di bawah,"

"O―, iya. Nanti aku turun."

Hinata ingin memastikan sendiri, ketidak-setiaan Naruto dengan mata kepalanya.

* * *

"Jalan pak,"

Taksi hijau itu mengikuti dua pejalan kaki yang menuju sebuah pusat perlanjaan. Tangan keduanya saling genggam, bahkan kini dengan berani si perempuan meluk pinggang lelaki yang Hinata yakini adalah suaminya.

Mereka berjalan mesra. Naruto merangkul kepala gadis itu, lalu menyandarkan kebahunya seraya berjalan santai masuk ke dalam mal.

"Turun di sini, Nyonya" tanya sang sopir cukup ramah.

Hinata menggeleng, kemudian meminta lelaki paruh baya itu jalan terus.

Hari ini seharian penuh Hinata mengintai Naruto dari cafe di seberang kantor pria itu bekerja. Ia ada di sana semenjak jam makan siang. Awalnya Hinata ragu, sebab merasa usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Tapi yang didapatkannya sekarang, ini lebih sekadar bukti. Memang benar Naruto telah memercik api dalam pondok kecil, yang mereka bangun atas nama Tuhan, dan ikrar janji.

 **.**

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan, Hinata. Jangan ngelantur," Naruto meraih pipi Hinata, tapi buru-buru wanita itu menepisnya. Selama hidupnya mengenal Hinata, baru kali ini wanita tersebut nampak benar-benar marah.

"...kau kurang enak badan?" sekali lagi Hinata menangkis tangan Naruto yang mencoba menyentu bahunya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

"...Hinata?"

"Siapa wanita itu?! Wanita berambut merah yang baru saja jalan denganmu? Siapa dia Naruto-kun?!" suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Manik amethystnya memerah, sesak tak tertahan dalam dada membuat bulir yang payah ia tahan akhirnya luruh membasi pipi.

Naruto tak pelak dibuat tergugu. Terdiam beberapa waktu, sebelum kalimat pembelaan keluar dari bibir yang dulu bersumpah setia itu.

"A-apa maksudmu Hinata? Pe-perempuan berambut merah? Siapa? Aku bahkan tak mengenal gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang kau maksud."

"Lalu liburan bersama yang katamu melihat kantor cabang di Kyoto itu apa?! Kaupikir aku tidak tahu?!"

"Hina―"

"Berhenti menganggapku orang bodoh Naruto-kun! Kau keterlaluan!" Hinata berbalik―berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Dengarkan aku! Tunggu. Aku tak pernah berbohong padamu," Naruto mengejar Hinata, meraih tangannya, dan sekali lagi sang amethys menepisnya lebih kasar.

"Seharusnya kau percaya dengan suamimu! Kata orang tak jarang sebuah opini menyesatkan. Bisa saja mereka membohongimu agar keluarga kita hancur."

"Diam. Berhenti memaninkan peran malaikat di hadapanku! Kau yang merusak keluarga kita, kau yang membuatnya hancur. Kata orang? Asal kau tahu saja, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri!"

"..."

"Dan dinas ke luar kota? Bekerja? Kau sungguh pandai bercanda! Dari jasmu saja tercium jelas parfum lain yang menempel. Bila kau berpikir mampu menipuku dengan mengatakan dia laki-laki, kau terlalu menganggapku remeh. Parfum didominasi bau bunga-bungaan yang terkesan sensual, aku tahu itu parfum perempuan! Dan sekalian biar kau paham, ada dua teman kantormu datang ke sini dengan sekeranjang buah di tangan mereka. Kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan? Kau cuti tiga hari karena sakit. Apa kau mau berkelit lagi sekarang?" Hinata menatap Naruto tajam.

Lelaki itu tak punya jawaban untuk menyanggah. Hingga Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar, dan mengunci pintunya rapat.

 _BLAM!_

"AGGRRRR!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya. Ia menghempaskan bokong ke sofa, duduk menekuk lutut, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Semua terlambat,

Ia sudah ketahuan,

Penjelasan apapun pasti takkan Hinata dengar.

* * *

Hari ini hari kedelapan semenjak pertengkaran mereka. Sedari hari itu kamar yang biasa terisi sepasang insan tidur bersama, menyisakan satu, Hinata seorang. Sudah lewat seminggu Naruto tak pulang. Hinata pun enggan menghubunginya. Ia malah terkesan membiarkan saja.

Wanita beriris lavender pucat itu bisa jadi lelah. Hinata ingin menenangkan diri dari segala permasalahnya.

" _Hug..._ "

Beberapa hari terakhir Hinata merasa mual teramat sangat setiap pagi. Isi perutnya serasa di aduk, namun ketika ia memuntahkannya tak keluar apapun kecuali lendir air liur. Entahlah. Mungkin sebab ia terlalu banyak pikiran jadi asam lambungnya naik. Siang ini rencananya Hinata akan pergi ke tempat prakter teman kuliahnya yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai dokter.

 ** _._**

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Hmpp..."

Gadis berhelai senada musim itu memperhatikan selembar kertas pada meja kerjanya. Hasil laboratium Hinata yang baru saja diantar seorang suster. Raut cantik perempuan tersebut nampak serius dengan mata mengernyit, memperhatikan satu per satu huruf pada lembar diagnosis di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan kau merasakan mual seperti ini Hinata-chan?"

"Etto, kurang lebih tiga sampai empat harian ini. Etto, ada masalah serius?"

Sakura terlihat mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Jangan terkejut ya? Sepertinya kau memang harus banyak istirahat."

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi Sakura? Apa diagnosisnya menyatakan aku memiliki penyakit kronis?"

Sakura menggeleng, senyum di bibirnya membuat Hinata kian penasaran.

"Selamat! Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Ibu, Hinata-chan!" Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata, antusias.

"...ha-hamil?" Hinata masih belum bisa percaya fakta ini.

"Iya, kau hamil Hinata-chan. Kau hamil!" Sakura menunjukkan hasil labnya.

Setumpuk beban dirasakannya seketika sirna dalam sekejab. Usai tiga tahun penantian, akhirnya Hinata mendapat apa yang ia impikan. Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir, luapan isi hatinya yang tak dapat Hinata sembunyikan. Hinata memeluk kertas itu erat, "Terimakasih, terimakasih Tuhan."

"Omong-omong, di mana Naruto?"

 _Deg!_

"Dari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Dia menunggu di luar, atau tidak ikut?"

Tidak mungkin Hinata mengatakan bila delapan hari mereka pisah ranjang.

"A..e..etto, Naruto-kun, di-dia sedang di tugaskan ke luar kota. Jadi aku datang sendirian,"

"Aaah, sokka. Kupikir kalian ada masalah. Hehehe, bodohnya aku berasumsi seperti itu. Aku harus membuang pikiran negatifku jauh-jauh. Naruto-kun kan sangat mencintaimu. Sudah pasti dia akan mengantarmu bila ada di rumah. Pemuda itu sekarang menjadi orang penting sih,"

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman getir.

* * *

 _Tokyo Garden,_

.

"Ish, Moegi-chan, kau ke mana sih? Bukankah kau menyuruhku menunggu di sini jam enam?"

Mahkota cokelat gelap terurai panjang melambai selarap gerak resah pemiliknya. Sepasang iris lavender pucat tidak henti memperhatikan layar ponsel sejak beberapa menit lalu. Gusar, kurang sabar, cukup ketara dari bibir mungilnya terus menggerutu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ini tentang gadis yang acap ia sapa Moegi-chan, selalu menjadikan jam karet sebagai prevalensi yang wajar.  
"...uugrrr," jenuh, Hanabi duduk di bangku taman. Maniknya mengedar ke sekeliling membuang bosan. Indah pendar menghias: lampu-lampu dipasang pada dahan-dahan pohon, serupa dongeng Rapunzel kala melihat istana berkilau dari seberang sungai yang sangat jauh. Hinata menggulirkan lagi netranya. Kali ini pandangnya terpaku pada kursi melingkar, di mana di tengahnya terdapat tanaman sejenis bonsai membentuk hati. Indah sekali. Lampu corak pelangi menyelimutinya menambah kesan romantis. Akan tetapi...

"...?!"

Begitu dua sosok baru datang duduk di salah satu bangku melingkar itu, manik Hanabi sepontan membola. Ia bahkan mencoba menepis fakta dengan mengucek-ucek matanya beberapa kali. Hanabi mencubit pipinya demi memastikan ini mimpi. Tetapi sakit yang timbul setelahnya, jelas, di hadapannya bukan khayal fatamorgana. Dua sosok itu entitas yang nyata. Satu lelaki sangat ia kenal―tak lain suami kakaknya sendiri―dan satu lagi gadis asing sama sekali belum pernah Hanabi jumpai.

"A..apa-apaan ini?―"

"Hana-chan!"

"AH―" Sebuah tepukan di bahu, membuat Hanabi terlonjak. "Mo-Moegi-chan?"

"Kau sudah lama?" seulas senyum lebar terpoles di wajah gadis itu.

"Tu-tunggu―" badan Moegi menghalangi pemandangan di hadapannya. Saat Hanabi menggeser tubuh Moegi paksa, dua orang tersebut sudah tidak ada. "Ke-kemana?"

"Hana-chan? Ada apa?"

Hanabi bangkit dari duduk, menoleh kanan kiri mencari dua orang tadi.

"Hana-chan, kau kenapa sih? Ayo cepat, filmnya keburu mulai!"

"Ah―e..e..e..."

Moegi menarik lengan Hanabi untuk mengikutinya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengan hubungan kakak dan kak Naruto? Aku harus memberitahu Ayah.'

 **...**

"A-Ayah tahu dari mana?"

Tangan lelaki paruh baya itu menggenggam ke belakang. Wajah dinginnya terpancar seperti biasa. Garis kerut di bawah kantung mata dan kening, menjadi penegas pria tersebut tak lagi muda. Rambut hitamnya bercampur helaian putih. Uban penuaan, yang lazim ditemui pada sesorang apalagi ketika buah hati mereka sudah besar.

"Kau harus mengakhirinya Hinata. Bukan saja menghancurkan kepercayaanmu, bocah itu turut mempermalukan keluarga kita."

Hanabi yang duduk di samping Hinata pun tak kalah menyumbangkan pendapat, "Kakak jangan diam! Kak Naruto sudah kelewat batas. Apalagi sekarang kakak sedang hamil, kakak harus mengambil tindakan."

Hinata sekadar mampu diam ketika kata-kata lontaran sang Ayah dan adiknya begitu memojokkannya. Memberi opsi agar dirinya dan Naruto segera bercerai. Hiashi sedari awal memang menerima pemuda itu dengan lapang. Tentu saja, Hiashi pasti mendukung segala langkah yang membuat putrinya bahagia. Sejauh dia kenal, menantunya sosok mandiri, bertanggung jawab, dan sopan. Selama tiga tahun menikah, terbukti, Hinata tak meminta bantuan finansial apapun darinya. Rumah yang Hiashi berikan sebagai hadiah pernikahan pun tak diambil. Selepas pesta pernikahan, putrinya dan lelaki itu justru memilih menyewa apartemen kecil. Baru setahun ini keduanya memiliki rumah. Tapi apalah arti kemandirian jika sang menantu menduakan hati putrinya? Saat putri keduanya memberi tahunya akan hal ini, dia benar-benar muka.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, "Ayah, dan Hana-chan mau minum apa? Biar kuambilkan."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hinata!" kali ini suara Hiashi terdengar lebih lantang.

"Ayah?"

Hinata menghela napas berat, "Sudahlah Hanabi," ia menghampiri pria itu dan memegang lengannya, "Sama sepertiku, aku tahu Ayah sangat kecewa pada Naruto-kun. Aku pun tidak menyangka rumah tanggaku dan Naruto-kun bakal seperti ini. Tapi Ayah, aku belum bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Bukan aku memaksakan hati dan mencoba tegar, hanya saja aku tidak ingin ketika anakku lahir nanti dia bingung karena Ayahnya tak ada,"

"Tapi, masih ada Ayah Hinata!"

"Tapi Ayah bukanlah Ayahnya. Ayah sebatas kakeknya. Aku memang ragu di hari persalinan nanti Naruto-kun akan datang. Tapi, aku masih berharap Tuhan menyelamatkan keluarga kami."

"..."

"...kakak?"

"Aku mohon Ayah, jangan memintaku berpisah dengan Naruto-kun?"

Terdengar helaan napas sarat ketidak-ikhlasan dari Hiashi.

 **...**

 _Tiga bulan kemudian,_

 _._

Antusiasme dalam dirinya membawa langkahnya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Baju bayi, kaos dalam, diapers, gurita bayi, sarung tangan, sarung kaki, kupluk, bedong, dan selimut menjadi daftar belanja wajib yang ia catat sedari rumah.

Troli belanjaannya sampai-sampai nyaris penuh. Belum selesai, Hinata kemudian menuju rak susu. Ia hendak membeli susu khusus ibu hamil karena persediaan di rumah telah habis.

Selepas menemukan apa yang ia butuh, Hinata lalu membawanya ke kasir.

"Total 38.000 yen,"

Hinata menggeluarkan kartu kredit dari dalam dompetnya. Selanjutnya sang penjaga kasir menggeseknya pada mesin EDC dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Hinata.

"Terimakasih Nyonya,"

Saat Hinata sedang membenahi belanjaanya...

"Sayang, sepertinya aku lupa membeli handuk deh. Aku masuk sebentar ya? Sebenarnya di rumah ada sih, tapi bekas kupakai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula malam ini aku langsung pulang. Aku capek sekali."

"Eh? Tidak mampir dulu?"

Pembicaraan keduanya terkesan agak intim. Hinata yang membelakangi mereka hanya menggeleng, dan berpikir, ah masa muda. Mereka pasti pasangan yang baru merajut cinta.

Hinata mengambil dot bayi dari kresek belanjaannya. Saat hendak ia pindah ke kantong satunya, dot itu jatuh menggelinding ke belakang. Hinata berbalik, dan dot tersebut membentur sepasang kaki berbalut pantofel hitam. Terlihat uluran tangan mengambil botol itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Terimaka―" Hinata berdiri, seketika irisnya membulat. Sosok itu...

"...Naruto-kun?"

"Hina―?"

Sara yang baru membayar di kasir berbalik, kemudian merangkul lengan Naruto dengan mesra, "Sayang, ayo..."

Sekilas Sara tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Ia tidak tahu bila wanita di hadapannya ialah istri dari lelaki yang kini lengannya ia peluk.

"Naruto-kun, ayo..." Gadis itu merengek manja. Nanpa berucap apapun, Naruto melewati Hinata begitu saja.

 _DEG!_

Rasanya sesak.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, 'Mungkinkah menuruti kemauan Ayah, pilihan tepat?'

 **.**

"Kakak! Kakak! Kakak bangun! Kakak?!"

Hanabi panik mendapati Hinata tergolek lemah di lantai ruang tengah kediamannya. Tas belanjaan bercecer di sekeliling, napas wanita 25 tahun itu terdengar terengah, dan semakin melemah. Buru-huru Hanabi memanggil taksi dan membawa sang kakak ke rumah sakit. Padahal awal tujuannya ke sini ialah mengambil barangnya yang kemarin tertinggal.

 **.**

"Kemungkinan Hinata-chan kecapekan. Tekanan darahnya juga menurun. Berat badannya berkurang lima kilo dari awal dia ke sini beberapa bulan lalu. Seharusnya kakakmu menjaga pola makannya dengan baik, Hanabi-chan."

"A-apa kakak harus menginap di rumah sakit?"

Perempuan berambut fuchsia itu melepas kacamatanya. Ia membenahi beberapa lembar kertas laporan di atas meja kerjanya. "Sepertinya begitu. Aku sendiri harus memastikan agar Hinata-chan memperlakukan bayi dalam kandungannya dengan baik. Padahal dia cukup lama mendambakan hal ini, tapi mengapa Hinata-chan enggan menjaga kehamilannya?"

Tangan Hanabi mengepal erat, "Ini salah kak Naruto!"

Frasa yang diucap remaja berusia 18 tahun itu kontan menarik perhatian Sakura. "...Naruto?"

"Apa kakak belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Sakura semakin bingung, "...bercerita? Apa?"

"Sudah kuduga kak Sakura bulum mengetahuinya,"

"...?"

 **.**

Derap langkahnya secepat pergerakan darahnya naik ke kepala. Tangan itu bahkan lebih dari siap menghadiahkan sejumlah pukulan seperti yang kerap dilakukannya dulu. Coat kelabu dipakainya tergoyang, seirama kaki kurusnya yang mulai berlari bergas. Tujuannya satu, lelaki beriris biru safir yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya, di bawah rindang pohon, di taman, di mana mereka berjanji bertemu.

 _PLAK!_

Tamparan itu tak ayal membuat Naruto mematung nyaris tiga puluh detik. Sampai dia mencoba menatap sepasang kelereng emerald yang berair, menatapnya penuh roman kecewa.

"APA YANG KAULAKUKAN BODOH!"

 _BOUG!_

Pukulan keras menghantam tepat di sisi pelipisnya. Naruto tetaplah bingung, mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba marah dan menangis? Apa yang dilakukannya? Naruto tak merasa berbuat kesalahan apapun terhadap Sakura.

"Apa salah Hinata padamu?! Tega sekali kau permainkan hatinya? Kau tahu, wanita rapuh yang kau sakiti itu kini sedang mengandung anakmu!"

Lidah Naruto kelu, tak percaya. Hamil? Tidak mungkin rasanya.

"K-kau bercanda, Sakura?"

Sakura melempar map yang di bawanya ke wajah Naruto. Jatuh tergelak menyentuh rerumputan hijau, Naruto mengambilnya, dan seketika itu tangannya bergetar.

"Kau percaya sekarang?

Pantas saja, hari itu Hinata membeli dot bayi. Jadi ini jawabannya?

"Padahal sesekon pun Hinata tak tersirat menghianatimu walau mampu. Jadilah suami yang bertanggung jawab. Kau sudah mengambil Hinata dari kelurganya hari itu."

Sepasang kaki menyangga tubuh kekar tersebut seakan kehilangan daya. Energinya seolah larut bersama luapan sesal, melalui tetes demi tetes air mata.

"Temui dia dan minta maaflah..."

* * *

 _Tokyo Hospital,_

.

"Bagus, berat badan normal, renyut jantung, air ketuban juga dalam kondisi baik. Jenis kelamin? ...waah, sepertinya Nyonya akan memiliki jagoan."

"Ja-jagoan?" wajah Hinata berbinar.

Lelaki berambut perak mengenakan kacamata, tengah memeriksa janin Hinata melalu USG tersebut, tersenyum, seraya memberi penjelasan berikutnya, "Tidak ada kelainan khusus. Fisiknya sempurna, pada jantung juga belum ditemukan masalah. Tinggal Nyonya menjaga kondisi tubuh dan pola makan. Tali pusat sejauh ini tidak menghalangi jalan lahir. Bila tiada aral melintang, kemungkinan Nyonya dapat melahirkan dengan jalan normal."

"So-sokka..." dalam hati Hinata bersyukur.

"Terimakasih dok."

Keluar dari ruang Obsgyn, Hinata langsung balik ke kamarnya. Kamar nomor empat, berjarak enam ruang dari tempat di mana tadi ia memeriksa kandungan. Sekarang usia kehamilannya menginjak lima bulan. Trimester ke dua, tinggal menunggu beberapa purnama, dan buah hati yang ia damba bakal benar-benar ada dalam peluknya. Hinata sudah tak sabar, meski sekalipun ia menunggu sendirian.

 _Beberapa menit sebelumnya,_

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam metalic masuk ke area parkir rumah sakit. Seorang pria turun tergesa, membawa sebucket iris ungu, dan berlari menuju lobi. Sampai di tempat administrasi, ia meminta salah seorang petugas mencari kamar yang ia maksud. Ruang daisy nomor empat, seketika Naruto berjalan cepat menuju ruangan itu.

 _Tap..._

 _Tap..._

 _Tap..._

Di belokan pada penghujung lorong, Naruto mendapati perempuan yang ia cari masuk ke sebuah kamar. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih gemuk dari terakhir ia jumpa. Perutnya? Tentu lebih menonjol, nampak sedikit lebih buncit. Tatkala Naruto hendak mengeluarkan suara, pintu terlebih dulu menelannya. Naruto cepat-cepat menyusul, tetapi pintu tersebut terlanjur menutup.

 _Blam_

Dari kaca pintu, Naruto melihat bagaimana wanita itu memandang luar jendala, menyandarkan bahu pada dinding―mengusap-usap perut perlahan. Hinata terlihat sekilas tersenyum, namun getir pada ujung bibir tak cukup mahir ia sembuyikan. Terlebih tangan pucat itu tiba-tiba menyeka pelupuk matanya. Hinata menangis?

"Seharusnya Ayahmu melihat perkembanganmu hari ini, sayang."

 _Deg!_

Suara itu lirih, namun sayup-sayup mampu Naruto dengar dari balik pintu.

"Mama minta maaf. Seharusnya, Mama menjadi istri yang baik. Jangan membenci Ayah, ya? Karena tanpa Ayah, Mama tidak mungkin memilikimu."

Rasanya... hati Naruto tercabik.

"Pertama kali mama melihat Ayahmu, Mama langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Tak pernah terlintas untuk melirik lelaki lain, dan tak terkira bila Ayahmu akan melihat mama juga. Mama selalu sembunyi-sembunyi, menatapnya dari jauh. Dia pemuda ceria dan mudah akrab dengan semua orang. Tapi mama tahu, Ayahmu seorang yang teguh berjuang."

Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Embusannya terdengar berat, dan intonasinya semakin lirih―tercekat. "Kamu tahu nak, Ayah dan Mama memulai semua dari nol. Dari tinggal di apartemen kecil dan sempit, sampai akhirnya Ayahmu mampu membeli rumah untuk kita. Ayahmu selalu menolak ketika mama menawarkan bantuan. Katanya, aku sudah mengambilmu dengan sumpah, bagaimana bisa aku merepotkan satu-satunya wanita yang ingin ku bahagiakan? Ayahmu bertanggung jawab kan? Bila sekarang dia mengambil jalan salah, percayah, Ayahmu akan kembali usai menemukan jalan yang tepat. Dia akan kembali pada kita,"

 _Bruak!_

"UNTUK APA KAU MENUNJUKKAN BATANG HIDUNGMU DI SINI?!"

Hiashi menarik kerah belakang kemeja Naruto, melemparnya ke sisi lain hingga tubuh pria itu membentur kursi tunggu.

Naruto lekas bangkit, tergopoh ia mendekati Hiashi, "A-Ayah,"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan kata itu! Beraninya kau muncul setelah membuat hidup putriku menderita!"

"Ayah... dengarkan penjelasanku?"

"Pergi kau dari sini!"

Mendengar ribut-ribut di luar, Hinata pun keluar kamar.

Betapa kaget dirinya melihat Naruto telah bersujud di hadapan sang Ayah, mengiba―memohon bertemu dengannya.

"Ayah, aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan―"

"...Naruto-kun―"

Naruto menoleh kala suara lirih itu mengecup telinganya.

"Hinata?"

Hinata memandang Hiashi sekilas, kemudian memalingkan wajah.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku, Hinata!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata, aku minta maaf. Sakura menceritakan semuanya, biarkan aku, biarkan aku berkenalan dengan buah hati kita. Hinata, aku―"

"Ayah, aku ingin istirahat."

"Hinata―?"

 _Greb_

Hiashi memcengkam lengan Naruto yang memegang bahu Hinata,

"Pergi, dan jangan kembali ke sini!"

 **.**

Sejak hari itu, tiada yang terluang tanpa menengok Hinata lewat kejauhan.

Hinata pulang dari rumah sakit empat hari usai kejadian. Di rumah, ia tinggal bersama Hanabi. Akan tetapi tidak pasti sebab Hanabi tinggal di asrama sekolah dan tak jarang pulang tiga bulan sekali.

Hari ini hari ke seratus lima belas. Mengintip melalui depan gerbang rumah, memperhatikan Hinata merajut di dekat jendela. Ia nampak membuat switer kecil. Warnanya krem lembut, dan sepertinya teruntuk buah hati mereka. Ini kesalahannya. Kesalahan Naruto tergiur iming takdir memabukkan. Bukan ketertarikan Naruto pikir yang ia rasa kala itu. Melainkan sebatas nafsu di tengah bosan, atau keegoisan menunut Hinata lebih memedulikannya. Hubungannya dengan Sara pun jua tak berlangsung mulus selayak di awal-awal. Gadis itu menuntut Naruto selalu memperhatikan, dan perhatian padanya. Naruto bukanlah pengawas, penjaga, atau apapun yang mengerahkan segala kinerja otak, dan kepedulian hatinya pada satu orang. Tak ubah pohon memiliki banyak cabang, bukan hanya asmara, tentu Naruto memikirkan kehidupannya sendiri, dan sejumlah hal lain, termasuk anak yang kini dalam kandungan Hinata.

Merasa Naruto tidak adil, puncaknya Sara memutuskan hubungan dengan Naruto. Tanpa menyanggah atau menolak, Naruto santai mengiyakan, dan mereka berpisah.

* * *

 _Satu bulan kemudian,_

 _._

 _Drrrr... Drrrrr..._

"Hallo,"

Naruto mengangkat teleponnya. Dering panggilan masuk mengganggu indra pendengarannya sedari delapan menit lalu. Tertulis nama Sakura pada layar enam inci itu, seketika, firasat Naruto Berubah gelisah.

"Iya Sakura? Aku? Aku dikantor sekarang― EEEH! Me-MELAHIRKAN?!"

Suara Naruto yang keras, membuat beberapa rekan kerjanya menoleh menatapnya.

"...melahirkan?"

"Howah, siapa Naruto?"

Naruto menunduk malu-malu mengecilkan suaranya,

"A-aku segera kesana,"

Setelah ijin meninggalkan kantor untuk ke rumah sakit, langkah Naruto keluar langsung disertai ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya.

 **.**

 _Tokyo Hospital,_

.

"Ayo Nyonya, tarik napas..."

Ranjang tersebut berdecit sejumlah kali. Hinata meneran, badannya memanas, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan atasan saja.

Sakura memintanya agar setengah duduk. Beberapa buah bantal menyangga punggungnya, dengan kaki ditekuk, dan paha dibuka ke arah samping.

Kabuto Yakushi selaku dokter kandungan yang membantu persalinan Hinata secara rutin memeriksa fetal monitor di sisi ranjang guna memastikan kondisi si jabang bayi. Alat ini menampilkan informasi berupa sinyal irama denyut jantung janin, pergerakan janin, dan kontraksi rahim.

'Naruto kemana sih?!' Tak terhitung berapa kali Sakura memekik. Padahal sudah selang 45 menit dari waktu ia menelepon lelaki itu. Jika dihitung jarak rumah sakit dengan kantor, seharusnya Naruto sampai 30 menit lalu. Tapi sampai kini, baunya saja tak tercium.

.

 _Sementara itu di luar,_

.

"Ayah, biarkan aku masuk. Biarkan aku menemani Hinata dalam persalinannya!"

Kukuk tak ubah jawaban empat bulan lalu, Hiashi konstan menolak permintaan Naruto ingin menjumpai putrinya. Tak berlaku seberapa panjang pun banyak Naruto menjelaskan lewat frasa-frasa yang ia ujar. Bagi Hiashi, kosa kata Naruto hanyalah bentuk karangan murahan. Kekecewaan pria berambut panjang itu terlanjur kelewat besar. Wajar saja kan? Seorang Ayah, mana rela putrinya disakiti oleh lelaki yang sekadar memungutnya di kala dewasa? Di kala putrinya telah menjadi gadis cantik, dengan segala sifat yang susah payah ia tanamkan sebagai orang tua tunggal.

"Pergi dari sini!"

Di mata Hiashi, Naruto tak beda serigala pencari muka.

Hiashi menghadiahi Naruto satu pukulan, akan tetapi sama bersikerasnya, Naruto kembali bangun dan kembali mengutarakan apa tujuannya.

"Bagaimanapun dia masih istriku, Ayah! Ayah tak berhak melarangku bertemu anakku!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyatakan hak setelah apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Ayah, semua orang berwenang untuk berubah. Seberapa besar kesalahan, semua orang berhak menghapus jejak kelamnya di masa lalu. Aku mohon, jika hari ini Hinata menolakku, aku berjanji, aku berjanji tidak akan menunjukkan wajahku lagi. Aku janji tidak akan mengusik kehidupannya, aku janji tidak akan menemui dia. Tapi Ayah, sekali ini saja kumohon, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia istriku, dan kini, dia tengah berusaha melahirkan anakku. Dalam hal ini, dulu Ayah juga pernah merasakannya kan?"

Dan faktanya, Hiashi kehilangan istrinya saat melahirkan putrinya yang kedua.

 _Blam!_

Hati Hiashi luluh, ia mengizinkan Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang bersalin.

.

"Anda siapa? Tolong keluar―" kejut seorang perawat di ruang bersalin mendapati orang asing masuk.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura?!"

Naruto mendekati ranjang di mana Hinata berbaring, "Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

"Sudah pembukaan sembilan. Dari mana saja kau?!"

"Ma-maaf, tadi terjadi sedikit masalah, jadi―"

"Tidak penting! Cepat rangkul bahu Hinata dan beri dia semangat―"

"Kepalanya terlihat," potong Kabuto, lalu meminta sang suster menyiapkan ventouse.

Cukup terasa bagaimana ketegangan mewarnai ruangan itu. Peluh pada pelipis menetes kian deras, bukan hanya pada Hinata, melainkan semua. Wanita berambut ungu panjang yang kini digulung ke atas itu nampak sangat-sangat lelah. Bahkan mungkin, sekarang ia tak menyadari bila tangan yang ia genggam erat .dalah tangan milik suaminya.

"Hinata bertahanlah," Naruto mengecup kening Hinata yang teramat basah oleh keringat.

"Ayo Nyonya, sekali lagi..."

Kembali meneran, "Agggrrrrh..." cukup kuat Hinata mencengkram tangan Naruto dan tepian ranjang.

"Sekali lagi Hinata-chan..." Sakura mengintrupsi.

Naruto merasakan tekanan sangat hebat pada lengannya, "Agggrrrrh..." keringat kian melimpah keluar, napas Hinata tersengal-sengal, dan berakhir, saat suara tangis bayi memecah ketegangan yang terjadi.

Naruto benar-benar tak sanggup menjabarkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Pria beriris biru langit tersebut lebih-lebih tak mampu bergerak beberapa detik, dan hanya bulir bahagialah yang aktif membasahi pipinya. Bahkan ketika sang suster menyerahkan bayi yang kini terbalut bedong itu padanya, Naruto bergeming―belum bisa percaya.

'A-aku menjadi seorang Ayah?'

"Selamat Tuan, anak anda laki-laki."

'Laki-laki?'

Naruto menggendong bayi itu. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu, terdapat tanda kumis seperti dia, serta bersurai tipis, pirang seperti dirinya.

"Anakku?" manik Naruto berkaca-kaca. Air matanya tumpah tanpa sadar. Ia menangis, ia benar-benar menjadi seorang Ayah sekarang.

Tetapi...

"Hinata? Hinata?!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata yang entah dari beberapa detik lalu terus memejam, "Hinata?!"

"Ada apa Sakura?!" potong Naruto gelisah.

Pada layar ECG, grafik irama detak jantung Hinata tampak kurang teratur. Kabuto kemudian memeriksa lebih lanjut, dirasakannya napas wanita itu lemah, pun semakin melemah.

Kebahagiaan baru Naruto dapat rasanya bercampur sesak. Naruto lalu menyerahkan bayinya pada Sakura, menggulirkan pandang, ia menatap Kabuto, "Apa yang terjadi dok?"

Yang Naruto dapat hanyalah helaan napas panjang, seolah menggambarkan beban pada sejumlah klausa yang akan dokter itu kata.

"...dok?"

"...dokter?"

"Istri anda koma,"

Seketika otot-otot kaki Naruto melemas.

Di saat seperti ini, bagaimana bisa takdir kembali memutar rodanya? Seharusnya Hinata menyusui putranya, seharusnya bahagia itu kini mereka ecap bersama.

"Padahal aku belum meminta maaf padamu―" Naruto bersimpuh, berlutut menggenggam erat jemari Hinata, "Buka matamu Hinataaa!"

"Naruto?"

Sakura tak pernah melihat Naruto yang serapuh ini.

"Katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu! Katakan bila kau membenciku!"

Bahkan wajah yang senantiasa tersenyum lebar itu kini berlinang air mata.

"Katakan sesuatu! Katakan bila kau tak ingin bertemu denganku! Jangan pergi! Biar aku yang menyingkir dan semua kembali baik! Jangan pergi... jangan pergi Hinata! Jangan pergi... aku mohon jangan pergiiii!"

"Ayo mulai dari awal! Ayo kita ingat, masa-masa seperti yang kau ceritakan pada calon buah hati kita. Kau yang menyukaiku dari awal bertemu, kau yang mengikuti langkahku dari jauh, tidak hanya kau, sejujurnya aku juga menyukaimu dari pertama. Ingat hari di mana aku menyatakan rasa? Sesungguhnya tak pernah ada wanita yang kuperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Meminta bantuan banyak orang untuk sekadar mengatakan rasa pada seorang perempuan."

"...Naruto?"

"Aku minta maaf... aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku Hinata. Kau tahu, aku selalu bingung dengan caramu memperlakukanku. Kau yang seperti tak ada cemburu, lebih pendiam dari hari-hari awal kita menikah, aku bingung, aku bingung ketika kau begitu mendamba seorang anak dan aku belum mampu memberikannya. Sejujurnya apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mengerti, dan kau terus diam."

Suara Naruto terdengar makin serak, "Aku tahu Hinata, perselingkuhanku adalah keegoisan. Mendambakan sesuatu yang intim dan hangat, aku benar-benar bejat. Aku membohongimu dan terus memberikan luka. Tapi kumohon, beri aku kesempatan. Ijinkan aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk buah hati kita, dan untukmu. Bangun Hinata, setidaknya jika kau ingin aku pergi, kata-kata itu keluar langsung dari bibirmu. Maka dengan begitu, aku...aku akan tahu diri, membiarkanmu bahagia dengan caramu―"

Terasa sangat lemah, Naruto memastikan bila jemari dalam genggamnya bergerak perlahan.

"Dok, irama jantungnya..." lontar salah satu perawat melihat grafis pada layar ECG berangsur normal. Kabuto lantas segera memeriksa kondisi Hinata lagi. Napasnya membaik, netra yang memejam itu bahkan mulai pelan-pelan membuka.

"Hinata-chan?"

"...Hi-Hinata?"

"...Sa-kura? ...Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mencium kening istrinya―memeluknya, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku membiarkanmu sendirian―"

Terasa asin pada bibir, "Naruto-kun? ...kenapa menangis?"

Naruto tak dapat menjawabnya,

"Hinata-chan, kau ingin melihat putramu?"

"Putra?"

Sakura mengangguk, menyerahkan bayi dalam gendongannya, "Tampan sekali, kau tahu?"

Air mata itu luruh, "...anakku? Ini jagoanku?" Hinata menangis, tapi ia tersenyum bahagia, "Haah, benar-benar mirip..."

 **...**

Hiashi pada akhirnya memaafkan kekhilafan Naruto. Ini tak lain berkat Hinata yang memohon padanya. Bayi lelaki itu kemudian Naruto beri nama Boruto Uzumaki. Yang berarti, Bolt, sebuah benda memiliki fungsi pengikat, menahan dua objek bersama. Artinya, kehadiran Boruto mengikat hati Naruto dan Hinata menjadi satu, kembali seperti dahulu.

Mereka tinggal di rumah yang dulu sempat beraura dingin itu. Kini semua bergulir hangat. Hiashi pun acap berkunjung untuk bermain dengan cucu kesayangannya.

Waktu berdenting pukul enam sore.  
Terdengar langkah kaki memasuki gerbang, sebuah tas tangan yang di genggam, jas yang di gantung pada lengan, surai cepak berwarna pirang, dan ketukan pintu tiga kali,

 _Tok..._

 _Tok..._

 _Tok..._

"Tadaima..."

 _Clek,_

Seorang anak kecil berlari menyambut kedatangan pria tersebut. Senyum lebar mengembang pada wajahnya yang bulat dan lucu. Di belakangnya, perempuan berambut pendek sebahu tengah hamil besar muncul dari balik pintu. Senyumnya lembut, ramah seperti biasa. Naruto kemudian mengangkat sang putra, dan menggendongnya.

"Okaeli... Aya―"

"Boruto kangen ya?" Boruto mengangguk semangat,

"Selamat datang, Naruto-kun." Hinata meraih tas tangan Naruto, lalu membawanya.

Perempuan itu sekarang hamil enam bulan. Perutnya membesar, diperkirakan anak keduanya yang berdasar hasil USG adalah perempuan akan lahir di bulan November.

Mereka kemudian bersama masuk ke dalam rumah. Bagi Naruto, kebahagian ialah saat senyum pada bibir terulas begitu saja, bahkan sebab hal kecil. Tanpa ragu, tanpa paksa, kebahagiaan ada bukan dicipta, melainkan tercipta tanpa unsur sengaja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _Terimakasih sudah membaca^^_

 _Tunggu lagi project kami berikutnya di bulan depan._

 _._

 _Salam,_

 _Kimono'z_


End file.
